The Water Mage
by uyay
Summary: Haruhi's a water mage, but unlike other mages, she isn't a descendant of royalty or rich in any way. She's now the only commoner/honor student at Ouran Academy, a school for mages. What will her new friends uncover in the past? Collaboration of uyay and don't-even-ask1.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: This fanfic is a collaboration between uyay and don't-even-ask1. It's an AU where every member of the club has control over an element. Loosely based off of star-of-seraph's drawings on Deviant Art and Ouran Elementals. -don't-even-ask1**_

___**If you like this, please feel free to review and add suggestions! As always, reviews are appreciated. I haven't said this before, but constructive criticism is NOT a bad thing, and I know both of us would appreciate knowing how you feel about this piece. I don't know how often chapters will be updated, just that they will. Thanks, uyay.**_

_Prologue - 15 years ago_

On February fourth, around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Kotoko Fujioka gave birth to her beautiful daughter, Haruhi Fujioka at the local hospital. Her father, Ryouji, took many pictures and video, despite Kotoko's protests. He claimed he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Kotoko had merely rolled her eyes in response but stopped protesting. She was used to the transvestite's weird and wild ways, and she loved him all the more for them.

Once the newborn Haruhi was in her mother's arms being fawned over by her father, a sudden blue flash of light filled the vacant hospital room. The sudden light left as quickly as it came, leaving a glowing mark on Haruhi's left eye. It was blue and green, and fell over her right eye and down her cheek in an effect that looked like rolling waves. Before Kotoko could say anything, a sudden blue light overtook her.

Kotoko found herself in a pure white room without her daughter or husband. She felt panic rising but forced it down. She called out, "Who's there? Where am I?"

A masculine voice behind her replied, "Nowhere and everywhere. The better question would be, in fact, why are you here."

Kotoko spun around suddenly looking at the man behind her. He was dressed in a white suit with a white undershirt and, you guessed it, a white tie. He had jet black hair that was gelled back revealing his wrinkled, tan face. The whole look made Kotoko wonder if she had somehow ended up colorblind. "Where is my husband and daughter? What have you done with them?" She sounded strong and brave, completely opposite to how she felt, and it almost would have been scary if she hadn't been shaking so bad.

The man grinned creepily at her response. "Nothing. They are where you left them. I needed to speak to you about something important."

Kotoko narrowed her eyes. "How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know your name."

The man's wild grin grew wider. "The name's Koizumi."


	2. Chapter One- Honor Student

**Hey, it's don't-even-ask1 and uyay! Here's the first chapter (technically). Please review and tell us what you think! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter One - Present

Honor Student

Haruhi walked through the crowded halls of her new school, wondering why on earth her father thought it would be a good idea for her to come here. She had absolutely nothing in common with these prestigious, stuck up, rich kids, and she didn't want to. Still, it was true that she had elemental magic, and even if she wouldn't admit it aloud, she did want to learn more just like the other kids at this snobby, rich school. Then again, not all the kids had magic, they were just rich. Ouran Private Academy High School was a school for the rich by day, and a school for the rich mages by afternoon. Mages had grown rare and only existed as rich distant, and sometimes near, descendants of royalty. Their race was threatened by dangerous people, and so they lived hidden lives. Only a few schools like Ouran existed, and they were very, very secretive.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" another librarian asked politely as Haruhi stuck her head in. After taking in the noise of yet another loud library, Haruhi shook her head.

_Wow, I actually miss the annoying librarians that yell at you to be quiet,_ she thought as she turned and left. She looked back at her map of the school. _Look's like there's an abandoned elemental room on the next floor. _She made her way up the next flight of stairs and found herself staring at large mahogany doors. _This must be it!_ She shoved the heavy doors open and…..

"Phew!" She spat out the rose petal that had made it's way into her mouth, and brushed the others off her face and arms. In front of her were six of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen, and arguably, the most stupid boys as they had just assaulted her with rose petals. She frowned at them. _So much for abandoned._ Haruhi didn't much care for the group. She had decided this shortly after the petal incident, and so she ignored them and brushed past them towards a small corner of the room. Sighing, she then sat down on the floor and opened her book to study.

"It's," started one boy who had fiery red hair and golden eyes.

"A boy," finished his appearingly identical twin. Haruhi decided to ignore that comment and inwardly smirked at their foolishness. _Idiots,_ she thought, though she really couldn't blame them for their foolish assumptions. Her straight, brown hair was cut to a messy boyish length, and big, never stylish glasses covered her feminine, chocolate brown eyes. To add to it all, she couldn't afford a uniform so she threw on whatever, and the baggy sweater and vest covered up any imagined chest she might, or might not, have had.

"His name is Haruhi Fujioka. A first year in your class actually. From what I gather, he even sits in between you." Haruhi finally decided to look up from herbig book on biology. The last boy who spoke had short, neat black hair and onyx eyes that were partially hidden by the glare on his glasses. She supposed he looked attractive to others, but to her, his obviously big ego was too much for her to even consider being drawn to him.

"Maybe so," the twins said, perfectly in sync, "but that doesn't mean we care enough to remember." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Listen, whoever you guys are, I'm really trying to study here. So if you could just go continue whatever it was you were doing when I walked in, and leave me alone, that would be appreciated," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Aww, Haru~chan doesn't like us?" asked a boy who looked to be no older than five with big, round, honey brown eyes and blond hair. He was even holding a stuffed, pink rabbit. She would have glared at him, but something about him made her feel like a mother. To her surprise, she couldn't bring herself to do anything rude.

"Who told you that you could call me that?" she asked, but honestly she enjoyed the nickname, so her voice came out gentler than initially intended. "I don't know you, and truthfully, I just want to finish studying so I can go to a sale at my local market. I don't want to be here, I want this to be over with, so please, let me study."

The boy frowned, but nodded. He shrunk away from Haruhi slightly, and she had to resist the sudden urge to comfort him. It helped when a tall boy with dark skin, black eyes, and midnight colored hair lifted the smaller boy onto his shoulders. The lean boy said nothing to her, settling to just look at her with his captivating eyes. Haruhi dropped her gaze to the book on her lap, unable to hold his stare.

"What are you reading anyways? Aren't we supposed to read that next semester?" one of the twins asked peering over the book she held open.

Haruhi pulled the book away from his line of sight and replied in an almost robotic tone, "I read all of the stuff over the summer, so I'm reading it again to memorise it. The teacher said if I can memorise all of it, I can start on next year's stuff."

"Why would you want to do that?" the twin asked.

"Mr. Fujioka is the school's first commoner student and is here on a scholarship. It helps if he stays ahead of the class," the boy with glasses butted in before she could reply. He was pretty much right, though, so she couldn't complain. "However," he said, turning to her. "You cannot study here. We're in a club meeting. So if you could please leave, the door is that way," he finished, pointing to the door she had entered from. She groaned and got up, ready to comply.

"Mommy, don't be so rude. Even if he is a he, and he only came to study, he is a guest all the same!" a boy yelled, running up to me. His every move was overly dramatic, and gave me a headache.

"I am not Mommy, Tamaki!" the boy with glasses growled. "We are not married. I can not..."

"Yes you are!" Tamaki interrupted, "Don't be mean." _Something is seriously wrong with this kid! _Haruhi though and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Bye." She waved and left. Those boys were definitely more trouble than they were worth.


	3. Chapter Two- The Water Element

**Author's Note: So, it's don't-even-ask1 again with the (technically) third chapter! I hope the readers like the story, and please take the time to review and give us your opinions! :D**

**Hey guys! Sup? As always, please review and let us know what you think. Quick shout out to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed our story (I won't put names) Thanks a bunch! It's things as small as tiny reviews saying you like a chapter that encourages us to update quickly. And if you haven't noticed, this is the third chapter in the first day! So stay excited for us, and we'll see you soon! Thanks, uyay.**

Chapter Two

The Water element

Haruhi walked briskly through the halls as she looked for the testing room. It was just after lunch on her second day at Ouran and she was supposed to be taking a test at the moment. She turned down the hall and finally found Room 304.

"Finally!" she said, exasperated. She opened the door and walked in.

_It's empty?_ Haruhi thought as she made her way in.. It was completely black except for a single light bulb in the middle of the room. As soon as she stepped in the room, the door shut on it's own and locked. She said, struggling to keep her voice steady, "Hello?"

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka. You're late," a voice replied, seemingly from nowhere.

Haruhi took in the mostly dark room and saw nothing. "I'm sorry. I got lost."

"Well," the voice said. "We'll have to start with the test immediately. Good luck."

Suddenly, the room filled with a bright light. In the center of the room, a water fountain rose from the ground. Haruhi approached it hesitantly, expecting it to attack her at any moment. Inside the fountain, goldfish swam around. She muttered, "What the-"

The voice spoke before she could finish her thought. "Remove the goldfish from the fountain without spilling any water."

Haruhi was startled, but she focused on her power. She concentrated hard, well maybe not that hard, and felt her power rise deep within her. She imagined the goldfish rising up into the air in their own little water bubble. Almost immediately, ten goldfish rose from the fountain exactly how she imagined. Not one drop spilled.

"Good," the voice said. "Now combine all of the fish together."

Haruhi combined the water bubbles so all the fish were swimming merrily with each other.

"Now in the corner of the room, there is a container with a small funnel top. Insert the water and fish in the bottle," the voice continued.

Haruhi looked around while holding the fish in the air. Sure enough, in the corner was a small bucket with a funnel top. Just by glancing at it, she knew that it would be a tight squeeze for the goldfish, but she could maneuver them in. She stretched out her hand towards the bucket and the water bubble traveled over to hover above it. Haruhi took a deep breath before lowering her hand and funneling the water into the bucket. Again, not one drop spilled.

"Very good," the voice said. "Now freeze the remaining water in the fountain."

Haruhi sighed. If they thought that a little water freezing would be a challenge, they had another thing coming. She closed her fist and the water froze solid.

"Now, try to unfreeze it."

Haruhi nearly laughed. _They think I can't unfreeze my own water. How cute_, she thought smugly with a smirk.

Haruhi exhaled and the ice melted. She could imagine the shocked face of the owner of the voice and struggled to hold back the mocking laugh rising in the back of her throat. Her attitude probably wouldn't be welcomed here at Ouran High School.

"That's, uh, great," the voice continued, shock evident in his tone. "Now pick up all the water you can and make a wave out of it."

"Please," she teased quietly. "Easy."

Haruhi felt the water run down into the pipes of the school and knew that she'd be able to control all the water in the academy but her father's cautioning words returned to her. "_Don't show anyone your full power. Don't use your full potential._" She decided to pick up what she thought an ordinary water mage master could control (about a fourth of what she could) and pulled it out of the pipes. Once it was out, she spoke to it and persuaded the water to become a wave.

The water filled the room and grazed against the walls and ceiling, circling around her as to not knock her down or harm her in anyway. It didn't even get her wet. Haruhi felt her power rising and pushed it down. She had to listen to her father and limit her power. She created a ten foot wave and let it crash against the far wall. "How was that?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Um, very good." The voice, again, sounded surprised. Haruhi nearly smirked until she remembered that they were most likely watching her. She decided it would be best not to seem too smug.

"Now what?"

"We've seen enough. You can exit the room now and continue with your normal classes."

Haruhi nodded and walked to the door, fighting a grin. She exited and walked down the hallway. Her next class was on the first floor so she had two flights of stairs. _Now if I could only find the stairs,_ she thought. She looked into a window on a door and found a class full of seniors. "Okay, not stairs," she muttered as she continued down the hallway. Haruhi had forgotten her school map in her locker. "Damn rich people. Damn forgetfulness. Damn big school."

On Haruhi's right, a low voice suddenly spoke. "Hello there. Can I help you?"

Haruhi spun to her right and found an odd looking man staring intently at her. He had green hair so dark it was practically black, and wore a big dark cape. On one of his hands he held a strange feline like puppet. "Who are you?" she asked, trying not to sound scared.

The man's eyes widened as he saw Haruhi's face, and he stumbled back a step. "Oh my Beelzenef, you're her!"

Haruhi took a step backward. "Um, what?"

The man composed himself suddenly. "Nothing. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Haruhi nodded, suspicious. "That's nice. I'll be going now."

The man put a restraining hand, the one with the creepy puppet, on her shoulder. "No, wait. Are you lost? I can help you." When Haruhi didn't reply, the man released her shoulder and bowed his head respectfully. "I'm Nekozowa. Who are you?"

Haruhi bowed her head as well. "Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's great to meet you," he said companionably. "Are you lost?"

Haruhi bit her lip as she thought about her options. She decided she _really _didn't want to wander around the school for another hour so she told the truth. "In a sense. I just need to find class 3-A."

Nekozowa smiled. "That's on the first floor. Let me lead you there."

Haruhi nodded and Nekozowa took off down the corridor with his cape sweeping dramatically behind him. Haruhi jogged to catch up to him and saw him open a door. He exited through the door, closely followed by Haruhi. They descended two flights of stairs before exiting the stairwell and into another hallway. Nekozowa turned to the left and passed three doors before stopping at one on the right. "Here you go," he said indicating the door.

Haruhi bowed her head slightly. "Thank you."

Nekozowa nodded before striding down the hallway. Haruhi watched his retreating back before turning to the door in front of her. _Wait,_ she thought, _Did he actually call me a girl? _Haruhi sighed and decided she had enough to deal with before she started contemplating whether the man was a psychic or not. She opened the door. Inside, the teacher stopped talking to glance at Haruhi. When Haruhi showed him her honor's pass, he nodded and continued lecturing. Haruhi looked for an empty seat and saw one in the back, right in between of the two twins she saw yesterday. "This will be good," she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Haruhi pulled out the chair as quietly as she could and took a seat. She got out an empty note page and started to take notes. The twin to her left leaned towards her and said, "Hello again."

Haruhi nodded but kept her attention on her notes. She really didn't want to speak to them now. The other twin leaned in identical to his brother and said, "It's nice to see you."

Haruhi hummed in response.

The twins leaned over her notes and said together, "Why are you taking notes?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she snapped back.

The twins glared at her before returning to their seats. Throughout the rest of the class, they alternating between glaring at her and glaring at the teacher. Haruhi had trouble resisting the urge to bang their heads together.

Once the bell rang signalling the end of the day, Haruhi stood suddenly and headed out the door. The head of the elemental mage's chair instructed for her to meet with the test taker after school so she could know where she placed in magical ability.

Before she could reach the door, identical hands appeared on her shoulders. She sighed before turning around to face the twins. "Can I help you?" she drawled impatiently.

They replied in synch, "We were hoping to introduce ourselves."

The twin on the left said, "I'm Hikaru."

The other continued, "I'm Kaoru."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Fascinating. I'll be going now."

Before they could argue, Haruhi wormed out of their grip and hurried out of the door. She turned left towards the office where she would find the test taker. The students filtered out of the doors and Haruhi resisted the urge to pity them. Most of them didn't have elemental magic, almost all didn't know it existed. _Must be a hard life, _she thought.

Haruhi pulled open the door to the office and heard the bell jingle above her head. No later than five seconds later, the chairman, Mr. Suoh, appeared from around the corner. He called, "Miss Fujioka! I have the results."

Haruhi nodded and looked around for anyone that could have overhear their conversation. Mr. Suoh noticed her reaction and said, "This office is secure. Only elemental magic users are allowed in here."

Haruhi nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

Mr. Suoh nodded before saying, "Your powers are quite impressive. We made an unanimous decision to place you in the highest section."

Haruhi struggled to hold her glee. "Thank you so much. It means a lot."

"You're quite welcome. After all, you earned your place there," he replied earnestly. After a moment he said, "You are the only girl in this 'club', although they won't be able to detect your gender by your clothes."

Haruhi shrugged. "I find it's easier when people think I am a boy."

The chairman nodded. "Well, they're a group of quite unique boys who chose to go by the name, 'The Host Club.' My own son is in this group," he said proudly.

"When do they meet?" Haruhi asked eagerly.

"Everyday after school in the abandoned third elemental room."

"What?" Haruhi choked out. That would be the idiot boys she had seen yesterday, the ones who thought she was a boy.

Mr. Suoh raised an eyebrow. "They are members of the most prestigious families in Japan."

Haruhi nodded, still in partial shock. _Those bumbling idiots I met yesterday are some of the best elemental mages in this school?_, she thought.

"They are holding a meeting right now, if you wish to join them," the chairman suggested.

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you, Chairman."

Haruhi left the office with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't wrap her mind around it; _those idiots were adept at their magic?_

Haruhi found the stairs and began to climb them. She thought of ways to explain how she was in their group, but found none before she reached the floor. She opened the door and turned to the right, counting down the doors until she reached the abandoned room. Haruhi took a deep breath and leaned against the door.

The doors opened suddenly and Haruhi fell inside, landing on her butt. Looking down on her were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They said, "It's back."

A tall blonde was talking with the one with glasses when they looked over. The blonde shrieked and cheerfully screamed, "I knew he'd be back! No one can resist my charms!"

The one with glasses sighed. "Somehow, I doubt that."

Haruhi stood up before the overenthusiastic one could interrupt her. "I'm here to join your club," she said hurriedly.

That shocked them. Even the one eating cake looked up with a shocked face. The one with glasses recovered first, "Well, I'm sorry that's not possible, you must have permission-"

"I do," Haruhi interrupted. "I took the mage's test and passed. They told me that this was my group."

One of the twins said, "That's...impossible."

The other said thoughtfully, "I suppose it's very unlikely, but not impossible. After all, we did it."

The first nodded and said, "I guess so."

The boy that looked five years old stood and made his way to Haruhi. The others parted and let him through. He said cheerfully, "That's great, Haru-chan! What element do you control?"

Haruhi sighed and started, "Didn't I tell you not…" She trailed off as she looked into his big eyes. Instead she continued, "Water."

"Water?" a low voice behind her said. Haruhi spun around to see the tall man with onyx eyes towering over her.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

Glasses, her new nickname for the one with glasses, said, "A water mage with enough talent to get into this group is extremely rare."

Haruhi shrugged. "I guess that's true."

The tall blonde recovered and screamed, "Welcome to the family!" He gave her a big hug until she couldn't breathe.

She muttered, "Can't...breathe…"

He released Haruhi and said, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, the King of this club!"

Haruhi breathed heavily holding her hand against her chest. It was going to be a long year.

He continued in a singsong voice, "My element is light!"

The one with glasses said, "Mine is darkness. My name is Kyoya Ootori."

"Air!" cheered the small boy. "Call me Honey!"

"Earth," muttered the tall boy. "Mori."

One of the twins said, "I'm Kaoru and I can control electricity."

"I'm Hikaru and I have fire," the other said.

Haruhi nodded. "Cool."

Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and spun her in a circle. "Let's see a demonstration!"

"No," she said. "I couldn't."

"Oh come on!" said one of the twins; _Hikaru_, Haruhi thought.

The other, Kaoru, said, "Yeah, let's see the power of a master water mage."

"I'm not a master," she muttered.

Tamaki screamed, "Come on! Let's see your power. Draw water out of thin air!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "That would be impossible. No one has successfully done that water bending in over 100 years. It wouldn't be safe to ask her to do that Tamaki. Maybe when I'm not here, but I don't want a death on my hands."

"Fine," Haruhi interjected.

Kyoya turned to her, surprise written on his face.

Haruhi took a deep breath and thought hard. She felt her water mark glowing on her eye as she concentrated her power. She held out her hand, palm up, and willed the water in the air to gather in her palm.

Within seconds, a large orb of water was hovering in her hand. "Is this good enough?" Haruhi asked.

"How do you have that much power?" Kyoya asked. "No water mage has had that kind of power in a long time."


	4. Chapter Three- Full Potential

Author's Note: So it's us: uyay and don't-even-ask1 again! 4 chapters in one day! Awesome right? Anyway, thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the story today! It means alot to us to have people interested in our story! Once again, please review and give us your opinion! See you soon!

Chapter Three

Full Potential

"We should duel!" Tamaki screamed, snapping everyone out of their shocked thoughts. Everyone except Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't think I should be dueling," Haruhi muttered. 'Don't use your full potential!' her dad's voice came to her again.

"Why?" asked one of the twins. She recognised him as Kaoru.

"Afraid you can't beat us?" Hikaru finished his brother's thought.

"No! It's just…." Haruhi fumbled for an excuse. "I don't have a partner," she finally explained feebly. Even to Haruhi, her excuse was weak.

"We can't make her spar," Kyoya interrupted before the twins or the others could say anything more. "Besides, as someone new perhaps she would like to assess our own magic." Haruhi nodded.

"Very well!" Tamaki shouted before dragging her over to a table at one of the corners of the room. "Sit here like a good boy, my dear commoner son. Kyoya and I shall duel first!" By the time he had finished with Haruhi, the others had cleared the room.

"Let's get this over with," Kyoya muttered. "Haruhi, you will start the duels." She nodded, in no position to complain, and cleared her throat.

"Light vs Dark, your match starts….. Now!"

Kyoya attacked first with his dark tattoo glowing with an odd dark purple light. He outstretched his arm to Tamaki and small dagger like black masses shot towards Tamaki. Tamaki breathed deeply and a bright light exploded out of him, destroying the projectiles.

Haruhi had to hide her face in the crook of her arm when the light exploded. Once it was gone, she looked up and saw Tamaki and Kyoya fighting hand to hand, both with their elemental marks glowing brightly.

Kyoya sent a quick jab aimed at Tamaki's jaw which Tamaki dodged with ease. Tamaki replied with a light dagger aimed at Kyoya's leg. Kyoya blocked it with a shield made from pure darkness. Tamaki smiled at Kyoya and leapt backwards, away from the hand to hand fighting.

Kyoya sighed and created a spear with his black material. He threw it at Tamaki who caught it and turned it a glowing gold color. Tamaki turned it around and threw it back at Kyoya. Kyoya blocked with another shield of blackness but this time the spear only shrunk and continued through the shield, hitting Kyoya in the shoulder.

Kyoya clutched at his shoulder. "Well," he gasped out, "that's new. You've never managed to get past that defense before."

Tamaki grinned and shot another spear-like thing to Kyoya, who dodged effectively. Tamaki sent three more, right in a row. Kyoya dodged the first one, took the second one in the same shoulder, and caught the third one in his hand. Kyoya grunted at the pain in his shoulder before turning the golden spear to a deep black. He shot it back at Tamaki who barely managed to dodge it. Kyoya then placed his hand out in front of him, in which a black orb crackling with purple on the outside. His tattoo on his eye glowed even darker and crackled with similar purple sparks.

Tamaki, seeing what Kyoya was doing, did the same. He created a white orb in his palm with gold accents. Kyoya threw his orb first, quickly followed by Tamaki. Both dodged their opponent's attack with not much room.

Tamaki raised his arms out to the side and a globe of light encompassed him, rising 7 feet in the air and 10 feet in diameter. Kyoya raised his eyebrow and did the same, except with his darkness. The opposite bubbles collide and sparks flew.

Haruhi could tell that the two elements repelled each other since they were opposites. Kyoya and Tamaki didn't halt their attacks but instead forced the two together. Haruhi knew that this would be the deciding winner.

Haruhi could see Tamaki forcing more energy into his bubble and Kyoya was doing the same but at a much slower rate. A rate so slow that it made Haruhi suspicious. Kyoya shouldn't be that slow.

There was a flash of light mixed with darkness that blinded her for a moment. When the light and darkness finally settled down, Haruhi saw Kyoya sprawled out on the floor with Tamaki still standing.

When Tamaki saw Kyoya laying on the ground, he jumped up and down and chanted, "I won! I won!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and thought, Only because he let you. She made her way over to the passed out Kyoya. She crouched down next to him and held her hand over his forehead. "It's a good thing the water element is also that of healing," she muttered, closing her eyes and focusing all of her mind and powers on his wounds. She felt energy shift and the wounds disappear. "There," she said as she opened her eyes. "He should be perfectly fine now."

"Wow Haru-chan! You healed him!" Hani cheered, bouncing up and down. "Takashi had to do that all by himself last year. It wore him out so much!" Haruhi shrugged.

"Mm," Mori hummed in agreement.

"Healing is supposed to be a strength when it comes to the water element," Haruhi stated, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Can you guys let me up now?" Kyoya asked. Everyone moved away. "Hikaru and Kaoru are next," he informed Haruhi, who had sat back down.

"Electricity vs fire, your match starts… Now!"

Hikaru, who seemed to be the bolder of the twins, attacked first. He held his hand in front of him, with palms out and touching with his fingers facing out. He pointed his hands at Kaoru and flames spewed out towards his twin. Kaoru dodged easily, shooting lightning bolts through his fingertips at his brother. Five bolts neatly brushed past Hikaru's form, and created a Hikaru shaped outline on the wall behind him. The twin didn't seemed phazed. Instead he attacked with the same thing, only fire instead of lightning in a teasing manner. Haruhi heaved a sigh. Are they going to take this seriously?

"Hey guys, if you aren't going to take this seriously, why don't you just call it a draw?" Haruhi asked after a few more minutes of the twins teasing each other. They both turned to her and glared.

"Fine," they sighed simultaneously. "But only because we could never actually hurt each other."

Kyoya sighed. "I knew it was too much to actually ask you to spar with each other. Oh well, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai are up next."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave eachother a high five before joining Kyoya and Tamaki. Mori and Hani stood and joined each other on the sparring floor.

Haruhi said, "Air vs. Earth, your fight starts...now!"

Hani took a deep breath and his light blue tattoo glowed on his eye. He smiled sweetly at Mori, whose own dark green mark was starting to glow as well.

Hani attacked first, sending a sharp wave of air aimed at Mori's stomach. Mori created a shield of rock and blocked the air. In return, he shot an earth energy wave over to Hani who dodged it easily.

Hani created a ball of wind lined with blue in his palm and shot it towards Mori. Mori deflected it with an energy shield. The ball embedded itself in the wall behind him before dissipating. Mori created his own ball of earth lined with green and shot it towards Hani. Hani went to deflect it with his wind energy when it stopped in front of him. Hani stared at it uncomprehending for a moment before Mori squeezed his hand and wished for the energy to expand. It exploded, catching Hani off guard and sending him flying backward.

Hani landed on his back completely outstretched. When he went to get up, Mori pounced on him and landed on him. "Surrender," he growled with his hand at Hani's throat, glowing with energy.

Hani slumped against the ground defeated. "You win again, Takashi," he said, surprisingly jovial for just having been defeated.

Mori nodded and removed his hand from Hani's neck. He stood and held out a hand for Hani. Hani grinned and took Mori's outstretched the hand.

Hani skipped over to where the rest of the club were standing. He cheered, "Now Takashi and Tama-kun get to fight!"

Kyoya nodded. "Haruhi, you call it when they're ready."

Tamaki walked out to the floor and faced Mori. He said, "Good luck, Mori-sempai."

Mori nodded and bowed his head.

Haruhi said, "Light vs. Earth, begin...now!"

Tamaki attacked immediately sending a beam of light over to Mori. Mori frowned and created a rock shield. The light bounced off the shield and headed back towards Tamaki. Tamaki squealed and barely jumped out of the way when his own attack was fired back at him. As soon as the light passed him, Mori sent a earth dagger to Tamaki and hit him in the left leg.

Tamaki groaned and his hand went to his leg. He limped for a step and kept his weight balanced on his right leg. He sent a feeble dagger of light at Mori who easily dodged it. Mori stepped closer to Tamaki until they were an arm's length away. Mori created a purple and green colored orb in his palm before pressing the sphere into Tamaki's forehead.

Tamaki's eyelids immediately flickered shut and he collapsed on the ground. Mori caught him while he was falling and gently laid him on the ground. Hani cheered, "Go Takashi! You won!"

Mori nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Mori kneeled down next to Tamaki and inspected his leg and forehead.

Haruhi stood and walked to where the two stood. She muttered, "Good job. You both are powerful and experienced in fighting."

Hani smiled, "Thanks Haru-chan! It's a shame we don't get to see you fight…"

As Haruhi looked down at Hani, she felt her resolve against not sparring start to waiver. "Um, yeah."

Hani smiled up at Haruhi. "Please, Haru-chan. Please spar."

Haruhi bit her lip as she struggled to say no. She kneeled down next to Mori and said, "Here, let me heal him."

Mori shook his head. "No."

"You healed Kyoya-kun, Haru-chan. Mori should show you how he heals too!" Hani said cheerfully.

Haruhi nodded and leaned back on her feet. "Have at it then."

Mori nodded and place a gentle hand over Tamaki's heart. He closed his eyes and breathed steadily. After a minute, he pulled away and said, "Done."

Haruhi extended her hand over Tamaki. "May I?" she asked cautiously.

Mori nodded hesitantly.

Haruhi let blue light shine from her hand and over Tamaki. After a moment, she said, "Good job. Very good healing, especially from an Earth Elementalist."

Mori raised his eyebrows. "Thanks?" he thanked in a questioning tone.

Haruhi nodded. "That's a good thing. Water elementalists are much better at healing than earth but earth is still better than any of the other elements."

Mori nodded and stood.

"Come on Haru-chan," Hani pleaded. He gasped suddenly as if with an idea. "You could spar with Mori! He beat all of us and now you should fight him to see where you place."

Haruhi said, "Hani-sempai, I don't think-"

"Please…" Hani said looking at her with his puppy eyes.

Damn those puppy eyes, she thought. "Fine," she sighed. "Mori-senpai, do you mind?" The third year shook his head and they both stood.

"Water vs Earth, your match starts….. Now!" Tamaki shouted excitedly.

Haruhi and Mori circled each other patiently, waiting for the other to attack. Finally, Mori sent rocks flying at Haruhi, but she could tell he was holding back. She waited till the last second to duck and launch her own attack. Two long ribbons of water made the way out of her palm, and wound their way around Mori. The wrapped themselves around his upper torso, winding and winding almost as if in a dance. All at once they tightened, acting as ropes and restraining Mori from even so much as moving.

"Don't hold back," Haruhi told him as he struggled against the water.

Mori must have heard her, he raised his arms and sent dirt at her. The dirt seemed to be heading for her head, but when she ducked it swept lower and knocked her off her feet, successfully breaking her hold on the water. Mori launched himself at her, pinning her down. He summoned his magic, and the energy surrounded his hand in a glowing with brown and greens of every shade. He was about to force her to surrender like he did with Hani, but something else happened. As he brought his hand on her throat, the energy blasted backwards sending the element all over the walls. Mori looked down at his hands in shock before turning to Haruhi.

"What the hell was that!?" he demanded. He struggled, trying to summon his power back. "My magic! It's gone!"

Haruhi leaned up against his arm, hoping he would let her up. "I, I don't know! Let me up. Please," she protested. Mori stood and Hani outstretched a hand to Haruhi to help her up. She brushed the hand away and stood up by herself, looking at the floor away from the others. "I don't know what happened. I'll clean up."

"You better," Kyoya stated. "I don't know what happened. Mori-senpai, your powers will probably come back in a while. Why don't we get out of Haruhi's way." It wasn't a request but an order. The others obeyed and left, followed by Kyoya who shot Haruhi one last look over his shoulder before leaving.

Haruhi sighed to herself and started washing the walls with her element. I can't believe they fell for that. Well, maybe Kyoya didn't. I just hope he lets it go. I don't know why dad told me to keep my full powers a secret, but I know he has a reason.


	5. Chapter Four- Friend or Foe

Author's Note: So it's don't-even-ask1...again. uyay and I are on a roll today! Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means alot to know that readers want to read what I (and uyay) write together. Keep reading and reviewing!

Hey! One last chapter before the night is up (although this might not show up until after midnight…..) Thanks for all of your support throughout the chapters we have posted. If we continue to write like this you shouldn't have to wait too long for another chapter! Just a quick note for reviews, don't be afraid to point out mistakes. Constructive criticism isn't a bad thing, it's the flames that burn. Anywho, continue to support us, please! Thanks again, uyay.

Chapter Four

Friend or Foe?

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru said as the final bell rang for the day. It was Haruhi's third day at Ouran, the day after the 'incident' with Mori's powers.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, annoyed.

Hikaru froze mid-step. "How did you know that I'm Hikaru?"

Haruhi shrugged. "What does it matter?"

Kaoru appeared on Haruhi's left. "It's nothing. Anyway, we're here to take you to the boss. We have another meeting today."

Haruhi sighed. She was not looking forward to this. "Okay, but I still don't have any answers for you guys."

Hikaru slung an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and led her out of the room towards the club room. "We'll figure it out."

Kaoru followed behind them, jogging to catch up. "Kyoya's already on it."

Haruhi thought quickly for an appropriate response. "That's, uh, good."

Hikaru and Kaoru scaled the stairs two at a time. Haruhi sighed and followed them up the stairs. At the corridor, they entered the hallway and walked briskly down it. Haruhi slowed almost subconsciously until Kaoru joined his brother in putting an arm around her shoulders to pull her along. They told her to go quicker down the hallway, much to her annoyance. Outside the door, Haruhi slowed again. In response, the twins tightened their arms around her, feeling the, ahem, two things boys don't have and making all three of them rather uncomfortable.

Before either boy could react, the doors opened and the three first years were pulled inside. Tamaki cried, "My son! You've come!"

Haruhi grumbled, "I didn't have much of a choice." She glared at the twins, seemingly for dragging her here but the message was clear to them. Don't tell anyone.

Kyoya appeared at Tamaki's side. "We need to talk."

Hani and Mori nodded in the back. Haruhi took a deep breath and crossed her arms."Fine, but I don't have anything to tell you."

Tamaki motioned to the table that Hani and Mori were sitting at. "Please, take a seat, young sir."

Hikaru and Kaoru awkwardly removed their arms from around her neck and Haruhi sat at the table, directly across from Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru sat beside Hani, leaving one space in between them and Haruhi.

Tamaki took the free spot beside her and Kyoya sat beside Mori. Haruhi asked, "So now what?"

Kyoya looked suspiciously at her. "If you were wondering, Mori's powers returned."

Shoot, Haruhi thought. I forgot about that. I should have asked! Haruhi kept her face emotionless. "That's good."

Mori had a similar reaction. Haruhi could feel the thoughts running through his head but he refused to let them show on his face.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course it is! I'm sure you were worried, but have no fear! He's alright!"

"Good…" Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya asked coldly, "How did you take his power?"

Haruhi huffed. "For the last time, I don't know! I, I didn't!"

Hikaru said, "Surely you must have some idea…"

"I'm telling you! I have no clue!" Haruhi insisted.

Kyoya replied dryly, "We refrained from the telling the school board so far but we will tell them if necessary."

"I don't know! Why can't you guys believe me?" Haruhi asked, outraged.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but we need an explanation," Tamaki said seriously.

Haruhi gasped. "I don't have one!"

"We need one, or else we will be forced to consider you a threat and take action," Kyoya threatened.

"I. Don't. Have. One." Haruhi insisted.

Kyoya sighed. "Very well." Suddenly, he reached out with his hand and sent a stream of darkness hurtling at Haruhi.

Haruhi was surprised, but only for a fraction of a second. She quickly created a plate of water to absorb the darkness. The water turned black and she sent it back at Kyoya.

Kyoya rolled out of the chair and dodged it. Haruhi stood from the table and glanced at the door in front of her. Between her and the door, there was a club of master mages wanting to fight her. So much for holding back, she thought.

The rest of the club stood and fired an attack at Haruhi. Haruhi dodged all of them and shot a wave of energy over them, stunning them slightly. While they were distracted, Haruhi headed towards the door but before she got passed them, she felt an arm around her waist. She looked at the owner to find Mori staring down at her with curious eyes. Her glasses slipped down her face exposing her eyes. Mori gasped and let his hold loosen for a moment. Haruhi took full advantage of that and slipped out of Mori's grip. She continued on her path to the door, only to be cut off by the twins.

Hikaru snapped his fingers and fire appeared around her in a circle. Kaoru smiled and pointed at Haruhi. From one of the light bulbs, electricity sparked down and circled Haruhi threateningly. Haruhi took a deep breath and felt the water in the surrounding air. She collected it all and created a ball around her. With a force, she expanded the water, smothering the fire and absorbed the electricity. She kept expanding the water until it fully engulfed Hikaru and Kaoru. She let it hold them and she froze it, leaving them an air bubble around their mouth so they could breathe.

Hani raced to the twins side and looked at them in horror. "You killed them!" he shrieked. He sent an arrow of air towards Haruhi. She went to dodge it but light suddenly encompassed her body, holding her in place. The arrow hit her in the chest, spreading its energy around her body and poisoning her own energy. Without stopping, Hani sent another three arrows in quick succession, hitting her each time.

Finally, Haruhi gathered her wits and created a frozen water orb around Hani, again leaving him air to breathe. She created a water film around her body and reflected the light away from herself. It hit Kyoya in the side and he fell to the ground, currently paralyzed. She again engulfed Tamaki in a water bubble and froze it. She willed it to roll over to the others. She made sure there was enough air to keep him sustained for a while.

Behind her she heard a roar and turned to find Mori attacking with a wave of rock. She created a last minute shield to block the hit. While she was busy blocking, Mori stepped in close and sent a punch towards her face. She created an ice wall which Mori cut his knuckles on. Haruhi jumped back to see Kyoya getting up on her side. Kyoya sent several daggers her way while Haruhi jumped back. She felt one hit her side and felt the darkness spread over her body. She grunted in pain and rolled to her feet. Mori stepped against Haruhi and sent another punch while Kyoya fired more daggers.

This is not working! Haruhi thought. She felt frustration welling up inside of her and let it fuel her power. She pulled more water out of thin air and used it to surround Kyoya. Before she had time to freeze it however, Mori screamed, "No!" He landed a punch on Haruhi's ribcage that sent her flying backwards.

The water around Kyoya fell as she did, losing her concentration. A rock wall formed around her, completely cutting her off from everything and everyone else. Haruhi felt the panic of the enclosed face start to rise. She pushed out with water but the wall refused to move. She tried again with her energy. Again, nothing moved. She took a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate. Mori is putting all his energy to keeping me in here. How do I get out?, she asked herself. Look for weak spots in the rock. Haruhi ran her fingers over the rock, finding a crack. She forced water in the crack and froze it, expanding the element and the crack. She did that again and again until she weakened the wall enough to blow it to bits with her magic.

Haruhi stood from her old prison to find Mori sinking to the ground, exhausted. Kyoya sent one last stream of darkness to her before she covered him with water and froze it, once again leaving a spot for him to breathe.

Mori was still kneeling on the ground, but he managed to send a feeble wave of earth towards her. Haruhi cut through it with ease. "Now will you listen to me?" Haruhi asked roughly. She willed water around Mori and forced him to stand at her eye level. She felt the anger fueling her thoughts. "If you guys could just trust me, I wouldn't be forced to take this action."

"How could you?" he gasped out. "How could you kill them?"

Haruhi took a step back. "Kill them? Are you crazy? I didn't kill them!"

"But, but you covered them with water. They've surely drowned by now!" Mori insisted.

"I left them breathing room," Haruhi said. She let the water melt around the host members, revealing their faces but still holding them in place. "See, alive and well. Maybe a little humiliated…"

"I know," Mori gasped out. "I know you're a girl."

Haruhi tried to hide her surprise. "How?"

"The way you carry yourself, the way you move. It makes it obvious."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Shut up," Haruhi growled. "Hikaru and Kaoru figured it out when they decided to feel me up!"

"What?" Tamaki roared.

Hikaru said indignantly, "It's not like we knew!"

"We didn't know you were a girl!" Kaoru added.

"Not the point," Kyoya said, occasionally coughing up water. "How did you beat all of us? That would take an awful amount of power."

Haruhi thought quickly of an excuse. "I remember your fighting style from yesterday. No one is that hard to beat when you can predict their next move."

Kyoya seemed skeptical but said nothing more.

Hani said, "Will you release us, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Will you attack me again?" Haruhi still felt the poisoned energy flowing through her wounds.

The entire club looked to Tamaki. He stuttered, "Uh, uh."

"We promise," Hikaru said. "Now just get me out of this water!"

Haruhi quickly released Hikaru. "I forgot that fire is the opposite of water. Sorry, that must have sucked."

"No kidding," Hikaru gasped out.

Kyoya said grimly, "Now release the rest of us."

Haruhi eyed him warily. "Promise you won't attack me."

"Fine, I promise."

"The rest of you too," Haruhi prompted.

The rest of the club promised and Haruhi let the water gather at her feet. She let it dissolve back into the air. Kaoru said, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A great teacher," Haruhi answered cryptically.

Hani nodded. "I apologize for attacking you Haru-chan. I thought you killed the twins."

Haruhi scoffed. "I'd never kill my classmates or any allies of mine."

Hani nodded. "I realize that now." Haruhi was about to turn her attention elsewhere when Hani said quietly, "I did notice one weakness though."

"And that was?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Hand to hand fighting. You always avoided that and when you were forced into it, you took a hit," Hani said pointing to the wounds on Haruhi's side and leg.

Haruhi sighed and put her arm over the wound on her side. "Yes, hand to hand fighting is not my strength…"

"Haruhi's a girl?!" Tamaki screamed, still out of it.

Haruhi sighed. "It'd be nice if you could catch up to where we are in the conversation. We've already been over my gender."

Mori stood unsteadily and approached Haruhi. She leaned away from him approaching until he said quietly, "Let me heal your wounds."

"No," she said forcefully. "I'm fine."

Hani said, "Haru-chan, Takashi won't hurt you; he just wants to make up for hurting you."

Haruhi started to say no again but at Hani's begging eyes, she caved. "Fine," she growled.

Mori approached her slowly, reaching out a hand to heal the wound on her leg first. He said, "It'd be easier if you would lay down."

"But-I'm-" Haruhi stuttered before seeing the determined look on Mori's face. "Fine."

Mori picked her up and she squeaked, not expecting to be swept off her feet. "Relax," he said quietly as he laid her on the table. He placed a hand on her leg and closed his eyes. Haruhi felt his energy start to heal her and she struggled to keep focused on what Hani was saying.

"I'm sure Takashi could help you with your hand to hand. He's very good with that type of fighting," Hani said.

Haruhi groaned as Mori pulled his energy out of her leg. "Sounds...great."

Mori looked at Hani. "What?"

Hani smiled innocently at Mori. "You know you can improve her fighting skill."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Hikaru asked, eyeing Haruhi suspiciously.

Mori placed a gentle hand on Haruhi's side and started to heal the wound he had given her. "I trust her," Mori said quietly.

"Why on Earth would you trust her?" Kaoru asked in outrage. "You're the one that should hate her."

Mori looked up at Haruhi while he continued to heal her wound. "I don't know why. I can just feel the trustworthy energy inside of her," he said, indicating to his hand on Haruhi.

"So you're willing to train her?" Hani asked eagerly.

Mori nodded which made Hani cheer in excitement. "Did you hear that Haru-chan? You can get better!"

Kyoya spoke up, "I'm still not entirely sure she's telling us the whole truth but she didn't kill us, even when she could have."

Haruhi frowned. "I don't really care whether you trust me or not. I got placed in Ouran High School to learn more about my power, developing and controlling it. I was not told I'd have to put up with several arrogant, rich bastards."

Mori frowned at her. "Let's start today," he said quietly.

Haruhi went to reply but Mori removed his healing energy from her side. "Ah!" she cried out.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Hani asked worriedly.

Haruhi nodded. "Just surprised, that's all." She turned to Mori. "So we meet today?"

Mori nodded.

-Time-skip-

"So you put your arm like this." Mori moved her right arm in front of her chest so it was blocking her. "And hold it firm." He kicked her arm, not as strong as he could but hard. She stumbled back and he frowned, pulling her back to where she was. "You can't let your focus on your arm diminish the strength you put in your stance. Stance is one of the most important things when it comes to deflecting strikes. Try again."

Haruhi sighed in frustration, yet followed his orders. This time she focused on both her arm and her stance. Her feet were spread and her knees were slightly bent so she could lock them without passing out. Mori kicked her arm again, and this time her block held and she didn't move.

"How's that?" she asked, hoping she would finally get a positive response. He nodded, patting her on the back.

"Better. We'll meet again tomorrow. Get a good amount of sleep tonight. That's it," he d

ismissed her. Haruhi nodded and turned to leave, grateful for the release. "And Haruhi?" Haruhi looked at him over her shoulder. "Don't heal your arm, you need to get used to the hurt and it will also strengthen the muscle and veins."

"Sure."


	6. Chapter Five- The Truth and Curiosity

Author's Note: It's uyay and don't-even-ask1 again! Here's the fifth installment in our new story! Can you believe it's only the second day that we've collaborated? Anyway, we'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means alot to us, so keep them coming! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, keep the flames away. They burn! Keep reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and recommending this story! You guys rock!

Chapter Five

The Truth and Curiosity

Haruhi heaved a sigh as she made her way down the long halls of the prestigious school. It was her fifth day at Ouran High, and now she had another meeting with the host club. Wait….. Why are they called a host club? Haruhi asked herself before shrugging it off. She finally found herself at the large doors to the abandoned but not really abandoned elemental room three. She heaved the door open and…. Phew, no more rose petals…. she sighed to herself in relief.

"Daughter!" Tamaki squealed before tackling her in a bear hug.

"Jeez Tono," Hikaru started.

"Get your own toy," Kaoru finished before each twin grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and tried to pull her out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Can't…. I can't breathe!" Haruhi yelled at the three. Suddenly a large wave pushed them off. "I'm not your daughter, Tamaki-senpai," Tamaki ran to a corner of the room and started cultivating mushrooms. "And," she turned and glared at the twins while rubbing her arms, "I'm not a toy." She could have sworn she saw them contemplating joining Tamaki.

"Come on, Haruhi! Lighten up a bit…" the twins mumbled.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya called for her attention.

"Yes, Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I want you to fight Mori again. Your powers are unique; I need to study them more," Kyoya instructed. Haruhi was shocked at such a request, but she nodded.

"Do you mind, Mori-senpai?" The senior shrugged.

"Cool!" Hani shrieked excitedly. "And afterwards we can eat cake!" Haruhi couldn't suppress her giggle. The others quickly rearranged the room, and Mori and Haruhi got into place.

"Water vs Earth, your match starts…. Now!" Hani cheered excitedly.

Mori didn't hesitate to strike first this time, and chunks of rock came flying towards Haruhi. She saw it coming, and already had a wave of water ready to catch the rock. After the rocks were safely netted in the water, she sent the wave at Mori. He crouched and a wall of rock separated him from the water. He hit the ground with a rock hard fist and a statue of rock made it's way around Haruhi's ankles. She sent her water to the rock and got to work on turning it to mud. While she was distracted, Mori came at her. He had his hand out with all of his elemental magic fizzing around in his hand. She caught it out of the corner of her eye and put an arm out to block it like he had taught her the day before. Instead, however, something else happened. Like what had happened two days previous, the magic was pushed back, away from Haruhi and, more importantly, away from Mori. The rock around Haruhi's feet melted away.

Everyone gasped in surprise as Mori looked down at his hands. He scowled for a fraction of a second before looking up at a now free Haruhi. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"I… I," she stuttered in vain.

"Well," Kyoya said, approaching the two, "It's obvious to me that you are the only reasonable cause of this." She shook her head.

"I, I don't know what happened!" she denied.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled in anger.

Kaoru joined his twin. "Stop lying to us!"

"Haru-chan….. How could you?" Hani asked. Hani ran to Mori, inspecting him for wounds.

"My daughter is evil!" We all know who that came from….

Mori looked at Haruhi with shock and anger but said nothing.

"Haruhi!" a now angry Hani yelled, dropping the nickname. "You hurt my cousin! You lied to us! No cake for you! Now tell us the truth!" Every one, besides Mori and Kyoya of course, looked at Hani in shock.

Haruhi couldn't take it. She didn't know why, but her mother-like instincts always kicked in around Hani, and now he was mad at her. She had to tell the truth. She was done lying to her new friends.

"Fine," she whispered before collapsing in distress. "Yes it was me, but,"

Hani interrupted her, "Why? Why would you want to hurt Takashi? And why did you deny it?" He looked at her intensely.

"I don't want to hurt Mori, or anyone. I swear! I didn't tell you because my dad made me promise not to. I don't know why, but I trust his judgement. And I wasn't lying about not knowing why! I didn't have a choice," she whimpered her explanation.

"That doesn't make sense!" Hikaru yelled. "What do you mean! You always have a choice!"

"No!" she yelled back. She took a deep breath and explained in a calmer tone, "I, I usually can control it. Use it on those I'm fighting. But this, this was different. It happened without me trying to. I did it, but not on purpose." The boys took in what she had just said.

"What else can you do?" Kyoya asked, notebook and pen in hand.

Haruhi sighed. "That other water mages can't? Nothing really. I can use more power longer than the average water mage, and my control I'd like to say is pretty good, but that's about it."

"Her healing is exceptional," Mori butted in. "She said that water mages are better healers than earth mages, but that isn't true. Water mages are relatively weaker than all of the other elements, though it's never really been explained why." Kyoya nodded.

"Which is obviously not the case here. Of course, it's even stranger that a commoner would be the amazing water mage, since commoners have never had magic before. I'm going to look into it. Maybe I can find something in the history of the water element," Kyoya stated plainly while jotting down in his notebook. Haruhi looked down shyly.

"Haru-chan, why didn't you trust us and tell us sooner?" Hani asked her.

"Let's see… The first time I meet you, flower petals are shoved down my throat. The second time I am threatened with an earth mage's hand to my throat, the third time I'm attacked." Hani looked down, sad because of her truthful response. Mori picked him up and walked away.

Haruhi took in the other's reactions. Kyoya was still writing stuff down and typing madly on his computer, one of the twins was comforting the other, both looking mad but not saying anything, and Tamaki was in the corner growing mushrooms again.

"My daughter! I forgive you! Now give daddy a big hug!" Never mind, he's back. Haruhi brushed him off.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I am, but now I need to go home and figure out how I am going to tell my dad," Haruhi sighed, spinning to leave.


	7. Chapter Six- Nekozawa's Warning

Author's Note: It's don't-even-ask1 again! Here's the 7th (technically - counting the prologue) chapter and our second one today! I just want to say thanks to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Keep it up and don't forget to recommend to your fanfic friends!

Hey guys! So this is the sixth chapter, finished in the second day which is awesome. Please look forward to more chapters in the near future! So I have a subject I want to get reviews on, if you don't mind. I want to know what you guys are curious about? What are you asking yourself when you read this? Let us know! Recommend us, favorite us, follow us, review us, whatever, but more importantly read! We love it when people read our work so continue please! I realised that I haven't said this before, but please check out don't-even-ask1 's page! We decide to only post this on my account but her other stuff is awesome so check her out! Thanks, uyay.

Chapter Six

Nekozawa's Warning

"Haruhi!" a woman screamed.

Haruhi looked around her pure white surroundings. That's my mother!

"Haruhi! Hide!" the voice screamed again.

"Mom!" Haruhi yelled back.

Suddenly, Haruhi was in a bush, hidden. She pulled two of the outside branches away and peeked out. Her mother was being held by two men. Her mother screamed, "Haruhi! Stay hidden and don't come out!"

"Shut her up," another man growled.

One of the men holding her mother put his hand over her mouth, effectively muffling her shouts. Haruhi sat frozen in the bush, unable to move or speak. Mom...no!

"Where are you, little girl?" a man taunted. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Haruhi felt herself shaking. "No," she whispered quietly.

"I don't want to hurt your precious little Mommy, but I will! Now come out!" the man growled.

Kotoko, Haruhi's mother, struggled against the man's grip and bit the man's hand. The man screamed in pain and removed his hand from her mouth. Kotoko shouted, "Don't come out Haruhi! Close your eyes and cover your ears with your hands! Don't watch!"

"Mommy," Haruhi whimpered quietly.

"Shut her up!" the man growled. When the man seemed reluctant to put his hand over her mouth again, the leader sent a wave of his energy over Kotoko's mouth. "Fine, I will!"

Haruhi let the branches cover the view again and she hid her face in her knees with her eyes squeezed shut. She covered her ears with her hands and tried to remember to be quiet. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, she chanted in her head.

She could tell the man was getting closer and closer to finding her. Just as the branches in front of her opened and showed the ugly man standing in front of her, a sudden beeping woke her up.

Haruhi groaned and opened her eyes. She reached out blindly for her alarm clock and shut it off. She collapsed back on the bed and thought, It was just a dream. It wasn't really happening.

Haruhi finally felt her racing pulse settle down and her breathing slow. She looked up at the clock and it read 6:04. Haruhi sighed. Time to get up and get ready for school. This should be fun….

…...Meanwhile…

Nekozawa sat up in bed as he tried to remember his vision. It came back in chunks.

...A girl…Haruhi, walking to her home after school. She was being followed by...five, no, six men. She hadn't noticed them yet but kept walking.

Three of the men circled in front of her and cut off her path. She said something, unintelligible to him, and tried to push past them. One of them grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The others behind her sprung out and attacked from behind. Since Haruhi was caught off guard, she took all three hits in the back.

Haruhi arched her back and kneeled to the ground. Immediately, one of the ones in front of her stepped forward and put a cloth to her mouth. Haruhi collapsed and fell unconscious.

Very efficient and they know what they're doing, Nekozawa thought. She didn't have a chance.

A van pulled up to the side of the road and Haruhi was stuffed in the back after her hands and feet were bound. After that, the vision went black.

Nekozawa shook his head. I have to warn Haruhi!

…..TIME SKIP….

Nekozawa watched as people passed by the door. He searched for a vision when Haruhi would walk by, and was not disappointed. In three more seconds, she'd walk right past the door.

1, 2, 3! Nekozawa opened the door and pulled the person standing outside in, quickly and quietly. The person struggled out of his grip and soaked him with a wave of water. "Wait, Haruhi, it's me! Nekozawa!"

Haruhi stopped mid-attack as she eyed him. "Why on earth did you drag me into this closet?"

"I had to warn you!" Nekozawa continued.

"About what?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, still eyeing the door.

"Today, when you walk home from school, you'll be attacked by some men. You should get a ride with someone to home today," Nekozawa explained hastily.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but relaxed somewhat. "How do you know?"

"I'm a low level dark mage but I'm a better prophet. I had a vision of you being attacked."

Haruhi bit her lip. "Well, thanks I guess."

"Just promise me that you'll get a ride home," Nekozawa insisted clutching Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi nodded. "Fine."

Suddenly the door opened, letting light flood into the dark room. Hani stood in the doorway with the rest of the host club behind him. "Shit," Haruhi grumbled.

They all froze for a second before Tamaki screamed, "My daughter!" He turned to Nekozawa with an angry scowl on his face. "You are trying to take away her innocence! How dare you!"

Tamaki lunged for Nekozawa but a wave of water held him back. "Stop it, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi sighed.

"Yes, please calm down," Kyoya agreed.

"Nonsense! This dirty little voodoo maker is trying to get with my darling daughter Haruhi-" Tamaki was interrupted when he felt a hand hit his face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted. "I can handle myself!"

Hikaru poked at Nekozawa. Hikaru started, "You know Haruhi's…"

"...a guy, right?" Kaoru nodded.

Nekozawa shook his head. "You know I'm a prophet right? I know she's a girl."

"And how do you know that?" Hikaru growled.

Kaoru got in Nekozawa's face. "Did you look at her in the shower?"

"Are you a pervert?" they said together.

Haruhi turned to Nekozawa with her arm raised. "What?"

Nekozawa paled. "No! No! I swear I didn't!"

"Sure…" the twins gloated.

"Please! Believe me Haruhi! I'm not a pervert!" Nekozawa pleaded.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going back to the club room now."

Haruhi pushed past the twins and Tamaki to Hani and Mori. Hani cheered, "I have a new cake in the room! Do you want to come eat it with me, Haru-chan?"

"Sure," Haruhi agreed.

Hani took Haruhi's and his cousin's hand and sprinted down the hallway. The twins shouted, "Wait for us! We want to know what happened in the closet!"

Tamaki snapped out of his gloomy reverie and screamed, "Daughter! Wait for me!"

Kyoya stood outside the closet about ready to follow the rest of the club when a pale hand landed on his arm. He turned back to look at Nekozawa pulling a book out from his jacket. "I got that book you wanted," he said quietly.

Kyoya took the book and held it looking at the cover. The Legends of the Ultimate Mages by Koizumi. "Thanks, Mr. Nekozawa. I'm extremely pleased that you were able to find this."

Nekozawa nodded. "I'd recommend that you hide this from the officials. This book was supposed to be destroyed in a fire over a thousand years ago. Better not to announce its presence."

Kyoya nodded. "Thanks again."

Kyoya hid the book in his jacket and walked quickly towards the room. Just as he was about to turn around the corner, Nekozawa called out, "Make sure Haruhi gets a ride home tonight! She shouldn't walk!"

Kyoya nodded before turning the corner and heading towards the stairs.

…..TIME SKIP…..

The club meeting was over. Haruhi considered it fairly productive. They didn't spar but they did discuss fighting skills and Mori sketched out a fairly easy defensive move for Haruhi. The club also insisted on giving Haruhi a haircut and contacts. Tamaki wanted to give her a female uniform, but Haruhi resisted. Instead, Hikaru and Kaoru offered her a male uniform which she reluctantly accepted.

Haruhi was about to leave the room to take her usual walk home when Kyoya said, "Wait Haruhi, I have one more thing for you!"

Haruhi sighed and spun around, "Yes, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Wait a second," he said. He walked to Hani and whispered something in his ear. Hani brightened considerably and spoke quickly to Mori. Mori nodded and they started to gather their things.

Kyoya walked back to Haruhi and brushed a piece of lint of her shoulder, "There you go."

Haruhi nodded and turned around, trying to hide her frustration. "Wait, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi sighed and spun around to find Hani standing in front of her grinning at her. "Yes, Hani-sempai?"

"Mori and I are planning to go to a bakery over in the commoner district. Would you like a ride home?" Hani asked innocently.

Haruhi nodded. She had thought nothing about Nekozawa's warning but thought if they offered, she would accept. "Thank you, if you don't mind."

"It's no problem at all!" Hani insisted.

The three exited the room and headed to Hani's limo.

Once they were gone, Kyoya pulled the book out of his jacket. He murmured, "Now what is so special about this book?"


	8. Chapter Seven- Midnight Meeting

Author's Note: Hello again, our readers! It's don't-even-ask1 and uyay! Here's the next chapter! We must say, this chapter was fun to write (especially the last part of it). Hope you guys enjoy it! We'd like to thank all those that have reviewed, favorited, followed, and read our story! It's great to know that people out there are enjoying to read our writing! We're having a blast writing it, so we hope you have just as much fun reading it and following Haruhi's path! You guys rock! Don't forget to let us know what you think! See ya later!

Chapter Seven

Midnight Meeting

Haruhi flipped over in her small bed, holding a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sound of someone pounding on her door.

"Daughter! My dear daughter Haruhi! I need you to come out!" Tamaki screamed. I should just kill him now, before I regret not taking this opportunity, Haruhi thought evilly to herself.

"Come on Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled.

"Trust us, you don't want to make Kyoya mad," Hikaru shouted. Why do I have a feeling he's talking from experience?

Haruhi groaned and made her way to the front door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see not only Tamaki and the twins, but in the limo they drove to her house was Mori and a sleepy Hani.

"It's the middle of the night, and you want me to get up!" she screamed at them, glaring at them with frightening intensity. All three backed up instinctively.

"Gomen, gomen," the twins whimpered. Haruhi shook her head.

"Well I'm up now, we might as well go," she muttered.

"My daughter's such a good girl!" Tamaki threw his arms around her neck and squeezed until a gallon of freezing water made it's way down the back of his shirt. He screeched and ran into the limo, followed by scared twins and a newly found evil Haruhi. Mori grunted at her in greeting and Hani just glared at the four of them.

"Here," Harui held out a cup of coffee.

"Where'd that come from?" the twins asked. They bit their tongues and shrunk back at the glare Haruhi shot them in reply.

…..Time…..Skip…..

"This way," Kyoya led the group in a library.

"Is this about that book Nekozawa gave you?" Haruhi asked, blunt as ever.

Kyoya was genuinely surprised as he asked, "How did you know about that?" Haruhi merely shrugged. He sighed. "Yes, it is. Sorry to make you all come so late, but this is very important." Hani growled, the caffeine not taking full effect yet.

"Mommy's so mean. Making us get up this late!"

"You seemed fine at my house, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi told him. He ran into a random corner and started a new mushroom farm. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what is it Senpai?" she asked Kyoya.

"Here." He walked over to one of the tables and picked up the book. Listen to this:

'Before the beginning of the war, there were hundreds of kingdoms spread over seven nations. At the head of each nation was a line of mages who kept the peace. Each had their own element. The seven elements were fire; the Hitachiin family, electricity; the Haren family, light; the Suoh family, dark; the Ootori family, air; the Hanizuko family, earth; the Morinozuka family,'" Kyoya was interrupted.

"The story of the war, what about it? And there was only six nations," Haruhi pointed out.

"Wrong. I didn't finish:

'And water; the Fujioka family. The Fujioka family was head of the seven nations."

"Right…. Listen Senpai. It's late, and I'm not in the mood for jokes like this. What is this really about?" Haruhi asked. THe twins leaned over Kyoya's shoulders to look at the book. She watched as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Ummm, Haruhi?" Hikaru started.

"It really says that," Kaoru finished.

"And there's more," Kyoya said. "Listen to this.

After many generations of peace, several rebels sprouted across the nations. With time, they grew more powerful, eventually powerful enough to challenge the seven head families. All but the Fujioka's went into hiding, never to be heard from again during the war. The Fujioka's, however, fought the rebels alone. The battle was close and well fought but in the end, the Fujioka's were outnumbered ten to one. They were defeated and presumably, killed. But as the last Fujioka died, he took out the few remaining rebels. With the rebels gone, peace returned but the Fujioka's line was discontinued. The water element has been weakened ever since."

"So that's why?" Hani asked. Kyoya nodded. Haruhi took the book from him and looked down at the aged pages.

"Ok, here's what else it says.

There was a family of prophets called the Nekozawa's. One of these prophets saw a brighter future for the water element, and a prophecy was born.

'In the distant future the elements will be in great peril, but do not be dismayed. A girl will be born of the name Fujioka, with the element of water. She will be the greatest mage known to man and mage alike. She will be friend to all elements alike, and will be able to control the elements to some extent. She will be the one to unite the seven nations once again, and restore peace to all.'"

Haruhi's jaw dropped at what she had just read. When she looked up from the page, she saw everyone's eyes on her. "No," she whimpered. "No. Freakin. Way. Not in a million years. Not ever. It isn't me. SHE isn't ME. I'm just another water mage. That's it." They all shook their heads. Hani took the book from her.

"A hundred years later, another Nekozawa had a vision and created a second part to the prophecy:

'To join the Fujioka Girl will be the descendents of her old friends. They go by the name Ootori, Suoh, Hitachiin, Hitachiin (Haren), Hanizuko, and Morinozuka. Fujioka cannot complete her destiny without them and together, they will take down the rebels once more. It is still unknown whether the Fujioka will survive meeting the rebels a second time or not.'" Hani read, his voice wavering.

"See?" Haruhi asked. "It's not me, it's not us." They looked up at her, this time nodding.

"It can't be Haru-chan, because then it would be known that she would live because we wouldn't let her die…." Hani started rambling.

"Kyoya-senpai, I think it's time we went to bed. We should forget about this." Kyoya nodded, agreeing with Haruhi's suggestion.

…...TIME SKIP…

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Hani asked as they walked out of the school towards the limo.

Haruhi snapped out of her reverie and nodded. "I'm just a little tired," she admitted sheepishly.

Hani nodded and rubbed his eye with his hand. "I know what you mean." Hani stepped inside the limo and sat in the far corner. He patted the seat beside him and instructed, "Sit here, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi smiled at him and sat where he had indicated. Mori climbed in the limo after her and sat on Haruhi's other side. She asked yawning, "When should our next hand to hand session be?"

Mori grumbled, "Whenever suits you."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay." She yawned again and her eyelids flickered shut.

Before she could fall asleep, the twins climbed in the limo and sat across from Haruhi. "Sleepy are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I was waken up in the middle of the night!" she yelled at them.

They shied away from her. "Sorry," they murmured.

Haruhi collapsed into the seat. "I would kick your asses, but I'm too tired to do anything right now," she admitted. The twins had identical evil smirks on their faces until Haruhi added, "Don't push it though."

They sighed and leaned on the seat. Kaoru closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep.

Tamaki climbed in the limo and screamed, "I want to sit beside my daughter!"

Mori went to move but Haruhi put a hand on his leg. She begged, "Please don't move."

Mori nodded with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Tamaki screamed, "My daughter doesn't want to sit by me? Oh the humanity!"

"Shut up, Tama…" Haruhi yawned interrupting her train of thought.

She leaned against the seat and waited for Kyoya to reach the limo. About a minute later, Kyoya clamored into the limo. He apologized, "Sorry, I had to hide the book."

"Where'd you put it?" Hikaru asked a little too innocently.

Kyoya straightened his shirt. "No where that you'll find it."

Hikaru scowled and Kaoru's head fell on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru put an arm around his brother and said nothing more.

Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned her head back for a second. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment…, she thought. She dimly heard Kyoya telling instructions to the driver before she fell asleep.

…...ANOTHER TIME SKIP….

Haruhi faintly felt strong arms around her legs and back. She felt warm and safe which only added to her reluctance to wake up. She heard a voice faintly say something before falling quiet again.

Her arms were wrapped around the warm object and snuggled into it. Haruhi sighed, feeling completely at ease. Faintly, she felt herself moving but she ignored the feeling, only wanting more of the peaceful bliss that accompanied sleep.

A door opened and she moved through it, quickly followed by it closing softly. She pressed herself deeper into the warm embrace.

Haruhi was lowered onto a soft, but cold surface. The arms around her started to retreat but Haruhi clasped at the object, holding it close. She could tell that it surprised it because it fell on top of her and froze. Haruhi snuggled closer into it, not letting it go. The warm object didn't move, but instead froze. Haruhi sighed contently and laid her head down on the warmth.

After a moment, the object tried to rise from the position but Haruhi tightened her grip on it. "No," she murmured sleepily.

"Haruhi," the object said, obviously not sure what to do. "Let me go."

"No," she repeated, slurring the sounds together.

The warm object stopped trying to get up and laid back down. Haruhi heard a door open and close far away. She tightened her grip on the warmth. There was no way she was letting the comfort go.

Faintly, she heard a voice say, "Takashi, what is taking so long?" Footsteps lead closer and closer to Haruhi's position. When they were very close she heard a soft, "Aww...Haru-chan's adorable when she's sleeping!"

"She won't let me go," the object said in a low voice.

"That's so sweet!" the stranger said. "Maybe you should just stay here with her, so you don't wake her up."

Haruhi snuggled closer to the object. That's right, her object wasn't going anywhere!

The object grumbled in a quiet voice, "I don't mind. Will you be alright, Mitsukuni?"

"Hia. 'Night Takashi!" It cheered quietly before leaving. Haruhi held the object closer before slipping into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight- Mori's Revelation

Author's Note: Heya, it's don't-even-ask1! Here's another chapter today, the eighth (not counting the prologue). uyay and I are on a roll! So thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read the story! It means a lot! Don't forget to review and recommend! For a question to review to: What do you think of 'Mori's Revelation?' Did you see it coming?

Hey! So here's the EIGHTH CHAPTER (Awesomeness if I do say so myself). Please tell me I'm not the only one excited about that… Thanks to all of our supporters! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, recommend, and read! See ya later, uyay

Chapter Eight

Mori's Revelation

Haruhi woke slowly but surely. She groaned once her full consciousness returned to her. To her surprise, something moved beneath her. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping Mori underneath her. She squeaked and went to roll off of him but his arms were wrapped around her, holding her in place.

Great, just freaking great, Haruhi thought. She felt a blush coming to her face as she thought about waking Mori up. This is going to be so embarrassing. Gathering her courage, she said quietly, "Mori-senpai, wake up."

Mori just groaned and shifted slightly.

Haruhi sighed and shouted, "Mori! Wake up!"

Mori opened his eyes to find Haruhi laying on top of him. He immediately blushed. "Hi," he said awkwardly

"Hello," Haruhi replied, feeling incredibly awkward. "Can you let go of me?"

Mori turned a darker shade of red as he found his arms wrapped around Haruhi's waist. "I'm sorry," he apologized weakly as he removed his arms.

Haruhi rolled off of him and stood out of bed. "Um, why are you in my bed?"

Mori sat up in bed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"Well, you fell asleep in the car so I carried you to your room but you, uh, refused to let go of me. Hani suggested I just stay the night instead of trying to pry you off of me," Mori explained sheepishly.

Haruhi blushed profusely. "Oh," she said quietly. "Well, that's…" Haruhi trailed off.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"So, that wasn't a dream?" Haruhi asked. "I guess that makes sense now…"

"Um…" Mori said awkwardly. "What time is it?"

Haruhi checked her clock and groaned. "6:20! On a weekend!"

Mori ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it. "I'm still tired."

Haruhi nodded, not looking away from Mori. "So, I don't think I can fall back asleep so I'm going to go out to the living room. You can sleep here for a while longer if you like." Haruhi took a step backward to the door.

Mori stood up out of bed and said, "I'll come out with you."

Haruhi nodded and opened the door. "Luckily my dad isn't in town this week, otherwise we'd have a serious problem on our hands."

Mori paled at the thought of meeting Haruhi's father in the kitchen. It didn't matter if he was a kendo champion, fathers were scary.

Haruhi suggested, "Should we watch a movie on Netflix to kill some time?"

Mori nodded and followed Haruhi to the living area. Haruhi sat on the loveseat and reached for the remote in the basket beside her. Mori sat on the cushion, trying not to invade Haruhi's space...again.

Haruhi turned the TV on and started Netflix. She asked Mori, "Any particular movie in mind?"

Mori shook his head.

Haruhi browsed through the titles before settling over Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "Have you ever seen the Harry Potter movies?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah, they're great. I could watch them again."

Haruhi bit her lip. "How about we watch the first now and get together later to watch the rest of them sometime?"

"Sounds good," Mori said.

Haruhi pressed the rent button and the movie started to load. Haruhi asked, "I think we have popcorn, do you want some?"

Mori nodded and replied, "If you don't mind."

"It's fine, I was going to make some even if you didn't want any," Haruhi replied, getting up.

Mori could hear the popcorn bag popping in the microwave as the movie finished loading. The beginning credits started as the microwave beeped. Haruhi returned to the couch with two bowls of popcorn right after the credits had finished. She handed a bowl to Mori. "Here you go."

Mori nodded his thanks and took a handful. Within the first 30 minutes, both finished their bowls of popcorn and Haruhi took them out to the kitchen. When she came back, she sat noticeably closer than before and watched the movie.

Mori shifted nervously and kept his attention on the movie. After another ten minutes, he felt a head fall on his shoulder. Jumping, he looked down to see Haruhi asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Mori resisted the urge to smile and put his arm around her to ease the strain on her neck. After another ten minutes, he felt his eyelids drooping and he fell asleep, his head on top of Haruhi's.

….TIME SKIP….

Hani knocked on Haruhi's door, worried that his cousin wasn't here. He had tried his mansion, dojo, and outside training grounds without any luck. It was already noon and Mori was nowhere to be seen. This was the last stop on Hani's list before he would start to get worried.

After he got no answer, he leaned down and fished for the key under the doormat that they had found last night. After he unlocked the door, he returned it to the proper place before slowly opening the door, scared to see what he would find.

Hani crept through the apartment, expecting an attack at any moment. When he reached the TV room, he found the movie end screen on the TV and Mori and Haruhi asleep, leaning on each other.

"Awww...Takashi and Haru-chan fell asleep! They look so cute together," he cheered quietly.

After grinning at the cute sight for a moment, he shook Mori's shoulder. "Wake up, Takashi."

Mori sat up and looked at Haruhi, still asleep. A small smile crossed his face before he quickly masked it. Hani, however, didn't miss the smile. "Do you think she's cute, Takashi?"

"Um, sort of, I guess," Mori mumbled. He said quietly, "Haruhi, wake up."

Haruhi groaned and opened her eyes. Once she processed where she was, she sat up and said, "Sorry for falling asleep on you! I promise it won't happen again!"

Mori reassured, "It's fine. I fell asleep too."

Haruhi was blushing, Hani could tell. "Hey, Haru-chan," he greeted happily.

Haruhi looked to Hani. "How'd you get in?"

"The key under the doormat," Hani answered. "Not very well hidden."

Haruhi stood. "Um, well, thanks for bringing me home last night. I was exhausted."

Hani giggled. "I could tell. You fell asleep on Mori in the car and then refused to let him go when he carried you to the apartment."

Haruhi turned even redder. "Um, yeah," she said nervously.

Hani smiled, "It's fine! Takashi was blushing just as hard as you are now!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori warned.

"Sorry, Takashi!" Hani chimed. "So are you guys training today?"

Mori turned to Haruhi. "If you are free, I have time to train."

Haruhi nodded, still red. "Yeah, I'm free. Just a little homework."

"Meet at my house at 4 o'clock?" Mori suggested. "I'll send a car."

"A car, not a limo please," Haruhi insisted.

Mori nodded. "A car." He turned to Hani. "Will you come?"

Hani shook his head. "No, I have to train a class. You two will be fine together!"

Mori nodded. "Yes."

Hani said, "Well, Takashi and I are going to have to go. Remember? You promised to help me train the troops today!"

Mori nodded and rose from his seat. He bowed his head to Haruhi. "Thank you."

Haruhi nodded. "I should be thanking you. I'll see you later tonight."

Mori nodded and walked out the door. Hani grinned at Haruhi. "You two look cute together!" he cheered before following Mori out.

…...TIME SKIP…..

Haruhi exited the car and stared in awe at Mori's mansion. Exiting the front door, she saw Mori coming towards her. Instead of his usual Ouran uniform, he was wearing a tight training t-shirt and mesh shorts. Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat when she laid eyes on Mori.

Mori was having a similar reaction. Haruhi was wearing a form fitting shirt with exercise shorts. "Hello," he greeted, struggling to form words. He shouldn't be feeling this way; Haruhi was just a friend.

"Hi, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi replied.

Mori responded, "I have a sparring place set up in the middle of the woods."

"Sounds great! Want to head there now?" Haruhi asked eagerly.

Mori nodded and turned to the woods just beside his house. He followed the trail with Haruhi close behind for a minute. Suddenly, a clearing opened out with flat grass covered ground and several exercise weights scattered around the edges. "Here," he said gesturing to the clearing.

Haruhi commented, "Cool." She walked to the center of the clearing. "So now what?"

Mori followed and said, "Why don't we review that blocking move I taught you last lesson and then spar a little?"

"You and me spar?" Haruhi asked in shock. "I'm, I'm not ready!"

"You underestimate yourself," Mori replied. "Now get in your stance."

Haruhi complied and spread her feet with her arms up protectively.

Mori tapped the outside of Haruhi's left foot. "Move your foot in. You're spread too wide; you'll never have a good foundation if your stance is off."

Haruhi nodded and moved her foot in. "Better," Mori complemented.

"Now what?" Haruhi asked.

Mori said, "Let's see your blocking." Mori punched lightly at Haruhi's shoulder which Haruhi deflected with the flat of her palm. "Good," he said. He tried again at Haruhi's head, but she blocked that too. "Much better than last time." He relaxed his stance. "Now that you've got that down, I think we can spar."

Haruhi swallowed, obviously nervous. "Um, okay. If you think I'm ready."

"You've got the basics. Now you need the experience," Mori said simply. "Get ready."

Haruhi took up her stance with Mori soon following. Mori kicked lightly at Haruhi's waist which she dodged. She sent a quick jab to Mori's cheek. Mori hit away her hand, making her lose her balance. Before she fell, Mori caught her by the arm and put his hand at the base of her neck. He said, "Don't lose your balance. Be prepared for a strike to fall through." Haruhi nodded and Mori released her. "Try again."

Haruhi did better this time. She deflected Mori's strike aimed at her cheek and dodged the kick to her gut. Immediately afterward, she punched Mori's neck, but instead hit his shoulder. Mori went to elbow Haruhi in the gut but she backed up, evading his strike.

Surprise covered his face, and Haruhi smirked. He hadn't been expecting her to evade that hit. Haruhi took advantage of his surprise and aimed a punch at his nose.

Mori blocked with his palm and went to knee Haruhi but again she slipped away. He nearly growled with frustration. How could she be so limber? Haruhi sent another jab towards Mori's throat. He dodged with ease and swept his foot under Haruhi's feet and knocked her down on her butt. Immediately after the success, Mori was on top of her holding her arms down by her head with his own.

Looking down on her flushed and slightly sweating face, Mori suddenly thought, Wow, she's pretty. Mori froze as the thought crossed his mind. Did he really think Haruhi was pretty? He had already fallen asleep with her twice and that made for two identical awkward situations.

Mori was breathing heavy, as was Haruhi. Mori straddled Haruhi for another couple moments before Haruhi asked, "What's wrong?"

Mori snapped out of his reverie and realized how long he had been staring at Haruhi. He quickly got off of her and said, "Nothing." He held out a hand for her to take which she did. He pulled her to her feet. He complimented, "Your evading skills are improving."

Haruhi grinned at Mori who felt his heart flutter. "Thanks!" she said happily.

There was no way Mori could continue sparring with his mind so distracted. "Do you want to take a break to get some water back at my house?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sounds great!"

Mori led the way back to the house, conscious of Haruhi following behind him. What was that feeling? I can't possibly...like...Haruhi, can I?


	10. Chapter Nine- Friends Help Friends

**Author's Note: It's uyay and don't-even-ask1 again coming at you with yet ANOTHER chapter! Can you believe how fast we're going? So, thanks to the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot! Now the reason to review: what'd do you think of Haruhi's new power? Did you, the readers, understand it and how it works? Thanks for reading, and see you soon!**

Chapter Nine

Friends Help Friends

"Kyoya?" a voice asked on the cell.

"Yeah. What do you need Senpai?" Kyoya answered.

"I can't get a hold of Haruhi, and it's urgent."

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"I had a vision of her being attacked again. They were mages this time, and they overpowered her. I need you and the others to go to her rescue."

"Overpowered? This is the girl that….. Never mind. Where was she when she was attacked?" He quickly jotted down the instructions Nekozawa gave him.

…. With Haruhi…

"Okay, tuna? Check. That's it. Now to pay and go home," Haruhi murmured to herself after dumping some cans of tuna in her shopping basket. She made her way to the check out and put her groceries on the counter.

"I see you took advantage of our sale," pointed out the cashier. She smiled slightly.

"I always do," Haruhi said, smiling back. She quickly paid and exited the market.

On her way home she spotted a park she used to play in as a kid. It couldn't hurt…. She ran into the center of the park where a large fountain was. She used to use her magic to entertain the other kids with the water. Just like then, there were kids playing around the fountain.

Haruhi raised her hand and a stream of water flowed towards her. She split it into three strands and started braiding them. Some of the girls ran up and watched. She smiled at them, bringing the water towards them and letting them run their fingers through the strands. They started laughing at the tickling feeling. She turned the braid into a plane and sent it flying in the clouds above, catching the interest of some of the boys.

"Beautiful!" Haruhi heard someone say behind her, clapping. "Too bad you won't be here long enough to do any more water magic." Before she could turn to look at the owner of the voice, their hand went over her mouth. Some of the kids fled, while others watched in shock. Haruhi bit the hand and spun around.

Instead of one man like she expected, there were three. All were dressed completely dressed in black. "How cliche," Haruhi stated. "What do you want?" They laughed.

"You," The one on the right said. He shot out a black beam, which Haruhi barely avoided.

"A dark element mage, huh? I wouldn't do that if I were you," Haruhi warned the three.

"Why?" Haruhi spun around to find three more men had approached behind her. All at once streams of all elements, besides water, reached out and bound her arms. "I don't see how you can threaten us, seeing the position you're in." Haruhi scowled and struggled against the binds which only tightened in response. She cried out and one of them teased, "Aww, little girl, did that hurt?"

"What do you want with me!?" Haruhi spat out as the last of the children left.

"It's very simple. You dead." Haruhi glared at the man who spoke.

"We won't let you hurt Haru-chan!" Everyone turned to see Hani approaching with the rest of the host club. Haruhi couldn't bring herself to call him cute at the moment, since he was scowling and glaring at them very angrily. He was looking quite scary, in fact.

"Is this a joke?" one of the men asked, laughter obvious in his voice. "Who are you guys?"

"People you don't want to cross," Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger, discretely flipping the man off. Haruhi was surprised to see he was empty handed, along with Hani, both without their beloved notebook and bunny.

Mori sent out a wave of earth, knocking four of the men down and surprising all of them with his sudden attack. The binds on Haruhi's arms broke.

"Thanks," she greeted them as she rushed over to their side.

Tamaki said loudly, "Daughter! Are you okay?"

Haruhi rubbed her arms subconsciously. "I'm fine. Let's get this over with…" They all dropped into their fighting stances as the strange men stood up.

"Very well," one of them said as they too got into fighting positions. "Finish them off and get the girl! Don't kill her, they want her alive for now!" he shouted orders at the others. A blur of motions and elements ensued from their side, and Haruhi could only focus on so much.

"Don't worry about what we're doing," Mori instructed her between exchanging blows, "Focus on protecting yourself." She nodded, and soon after was attacked.

A wave of light made its way at her, followed by the man who sent it. She set up a wave of water to absorb it with one hand, and blocked his fist with her opposite arm. She kicked at him, pushing him away from her. Another beam of light came at her, and she ducked while kicking his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back. Ooh, that's gotta hurt, Haruhi thought, wincing as she remembered a similar attack from Mori. She quickly shot a stream of water at him and bound his arms flat against his body. She froze them in place and created a ball of ice. She threw the ball at his head, successfully rendering him unconscious.

When she looked around she found that everyone else was still fighting, besides Tamaki who was keeping a watchful eye on her. "I've got your back," he mouthed, surprisingly serious. She nodded.

Looking to her right, she saw Mori fighting another earth mage. A spear of dirt went through his right side and Haruhi's eyes widened in worry. Mori dropped to the ground and the man was ready to give the final strike through Mori's chest. Mori looked up in fear and winced as he realized that the last hit would happen soon.

"Mori-senpai!" she shouted, hardly able to hear herself over the fighting mages. She closed her eyes as anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. She imagined the man who had struck Mori and let the rage fuel her power. The earth mage's hands rose and he bound his own hands with rock and sat down. Mori looked at him with shock.

She ran over to him, trying not to notice how much he was bleeding. Oh my god! her mind cried as she failed miserably and looked at the pool of blood next to him. "Mori-senpai!" She called to him as she crouched down in front of him. "He was going to kill you." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at his dilated ones. "Here." She raised a hand and healed part of his wound. "That will stop the bleeding, but the rest will have to wait for after the danger's gone."

"Did you see that?" Mori asked her weakly. When Haruhi didn't acknowledge that he spoke, he continued, "Oh, and thanks. I'm fine." He noticed she still wasn't answering. "Shouldn't you be watching your own back like I told you?" he reprimanded. "You should have been paying attention to any threats to you, not me."

"What would you have done then? Let the mage finish you off or bleed to death?" Haruhi asked angrily. She took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone, "Besides, I defeated the light mage so Tamaki's keeping an eye out for me."

"I would have healed myself," Mori insisted. Haruhi shook her head at his response.

"Right. With what energy?" He didn't answer. She heard footsteps behind her, and Hani sat down and put his arms around his cousin.

"Are you ok?" he asked Mori, who nodded in response.

"My daughter!" yelled Tamaki who brought Haruhi into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you! And so glad you're unharmed!"

"Good job," the twins said, pulling Tamaki off of her only to replace him in hugging her tightly.

"Are all the attackers unconscious?"

"Of course!" Hikaru said.

Kaoru added, "Did you really think they would be a challenge for us?"

They both clutched at their hearts dramatically. "That hurts, Haruhi," they shouted together.

"Who were they?" Kyoya asked her, "And what did they want with you?"

"I'm not sure who they were. The only thing they told me was that they wanted me," Haruhi explained.

"No!" Tamaki appeared and yelled. "More men are after my daughter's innocence!"

"I don't think that's what they meant, Senpai…" Haruhi told him, but he was too busy in his inner theater to hear her.

"I will protect you!" The twins hit him on the head and he stopped, much to Haruhi's relief.

"What happened to him?" Kyoya asked, motioning to the shocked, evil earth mage who was muttering something about it not being him.

"He used his own magic against himself," Tamaki said. "I noticed when I was scoping the scene out for Haruhi. It was really weird."

"Well that would explain why he's muttering 'it wasn't me', but if it wasn't him, who was it?" Hani asked worriedly. Everyone opened their mouths to say something, but Haruhi cut them off.

"It was me…" Haruhi admitted.

"My daughter, that can't be true!" Tamaki cried in denial. "You couldn't have had control over rock; you're an water elemental...It can't be true!"

"It is, Tamaki. And I'm not your daughter," Haruhi groaned. Tamaki somehow managed to find a corner to start growing mushrooms in. "And I didn't do it using the rock element."

"How, then?" Kyoya pressed for answers. "And why didn't you tell us when we asked if there was anything else special that you could do?"

"I figured other mages could control people…. You do realise that people are mostly made of water, right?" At the club's blank stares, she continued, " All you have to do is find that water and use it. Making him use his own power against himself was part of that."

"Why didn't you use that ability?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't like to use it unless absolutely necessary. I was about to use it when you showed up. It's dangerous when I have friends on the battlefield because it could accidentally hit and harm you guys. To the earth mage, instead of using the power on the outside, I used it from the inside, containing it. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda….. No water mage has figured out that power I guess," Hani shrugged. "Not the water inside a human body thing, anyways."

"That's an interesting notion in it's own way," Kyoya complimented her. "Good job." Haruhi nodded.

"Thanks, Senpai." Haruhi turned back to Mori. "Lie down on your side…"

Mori complied reluctantly muttering about how 'she should have been paying attention to her own security, not his.' Haruhi decided to ignore his mutterings and had him roll over slightly, giving her better access to his wound. She closed her eyes and focused, feeling her energy leave her body and enter the wound. She could tell it was deep and just missed his organs.

"This might hurt," she warned him. He tensed, but was quick to relax after collecting his courage. Her energy started on the nerves, muscle, and other damaged parts, nursing them and quickening the healing process. It took a while due to the large amount of damage, but it healed. Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's done, but be careful. I can't fully heal damage like that, so it will still hurt for a few days. Do yourself a favor and don't try to heal it yourself. By the time you have enough energy to heal it correctly, it will be healed. You're dry on magic."

He nodded. "Thanks, for both saving me and for healing me."

Haruhi nodded. "You're my friend. I help my friends. So, what are you going to do, now that you know I can control people like that?" she asked, turning to the others. They looked at each other and nodded, seemingly in agreement.

"Nothing," the twins said.

"We trust you, Haru-chan!" Hani cheered.

Kyoya tapped his chin thoughtfully and told her, "You could be of merit to us."

"My daughter's so awesome!" Tamaki jumped on her, giving her a hug.

"Umm, thanks?" she asked, unsure how she should feel about some of their responses: cough Kyoya cough.

"Now let's go to Haru-chan's house and eat cake!" Hani shouted, already turning to leave.

Haruhi sighed and looked at Mori. "I want to keep an eye on your wound for the next couple of hours, so you're coming too."

Mori gave a small smile and said, "Okay."

Haruhi laughed and joined him in following Hani and the others.


	11. Chapter Ten- Haruhi's Childhood Friend

**Author's Note: It's don't-even-ask1 with yet another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I sure love writing it! Thanks to all those who reviewed/favorited/followed it! Thanks a bunch!**

**Hey guys! I'm excited to be posting the TENTH chapter. XD. You're going to have to be patient with me, I am taking the after noon off so I wont be able to write more with don't-even-ask1... Yes, it makes me sad too, :(, but I think we deserve the break! Thanks people who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read our story, keep it up! So let us know what you think, I still want to hear what is going through your head when you read this! Review and recommend, thanks, uyay.**

Chapter Ten

Haruhi's Childhood Friend

Haruhi entered the staircase and started up the long trek to the top. It was Monday and the bell that ended school had rang a minute ago. Kyoya had instructed her to head straight to the 'abandoned' elemental room right after school ended for a 'surprise.' Since it came from Kyoya, she doubted that it would be a good surprise.

As she reached the landing, she remembered the odd conversation with her father that morning.

Ranka looked at this daughter warily. "You couldn't not tell them the truth?" he sighed.

Haruhi shook her head. "I trust them. They're good people."

"That's how you know them now," Ranko continued. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sending in another person to keep an eye on you."

Haruhi shook her head vigorously. "No way! I'm fine on my own!"

"I would believe that if you hadn't told six people of your true power," Ranka said.

"Dad!" Haruhi begged. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm sending in someone I trust to watch over you. No more arguments," Ranka said in a final tone.

Haruhi huffed and finished her breakfast in silence.

Haruhi shook her head as she remembered her overprotective father. She muttered, "He really thinks I can't take care of myself...I'll show him."

Haruhi reached the top of the staircase and walked down the hallway. She reached the doors and opened them, crossing her fingers there were no flower petals. Luckily, there were none, and only Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of the door. The others were nowhere to be seen.

Hikaru grinned, "We volunteered to explain to you…"

"What the host club does on Mondays," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "This isn't good is it?"

"Do you know what a host club is?" they asked together, pulling out a hanger with an outfit on it.

"No," she said, suspicious.

"My daughter!" Tamaki cried as he exited the changing room in the back.

Haruhi gasped as she saw what he was wearing: a lion cosplay outfit. "What are you wearing? Why are you wearing that?"

Tamaki wrapped Haruhi in a tight hug. "The host club entertains young ladies on Mondays, I thought you knew that."

Haruhi gasped out, "Nope...didn't...know...that."

Hani emerged from a room dressed as a fluffy pink bunny. "It's fun Haru-chan! Now you get to be a host too!"

Mori joined Hani wearing a giraffe costume. "Yeah," he agreed. Haruhi couldn't tell if he meant that or not.

Hikaru shoved the outfit into her arms and said, "We're going to change. You should too."

Hikaru and Kaoru disappeared into a changing room and quickly emerged in fox cosplay. Haruhi was still in shock. "No, no, no, no, no."

"You're a host now," Kyoya said behind her. Haruhi spun to find Kyoya dressed as a wolf. "You must participate in the host club activities."

Haruhi thought quickly to divert their attention. She asked Kyoya, "Why are you a wolf? I can understand everyone else's costumes...but yours…"

Kyoya sighed, "Some girl managed to find out what the cosplay was going to be, uyay I think she called herself, and she requested that I be a wolf."

Haruhi nodded. "That's...nice."

Hikaru put his arm around Haruhi. "Now you need to change."

Kaoru nodded, appearing on Haruhi's other side. "Get ready. Clients will start to arrive soon."

"But-" Haruhi was cut off when the twins shoved her in a dressing room.

"Change!" they shouted together.

Haruhi grumbled but put on the outfit, horrified to find that it fit perfectly. She opened the door and found herself under the scrutiny of the club. She asked, annoyed, "Why am I a butterfly?"

"Darling daughter, you look amazing!" Tamaki cried as he hugged her.

Haruhi splashed his face with water and he let go. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Haruhi said innocently.

Hani ran up to Haruhi and took her hand. "You look so cute, Haru-chan. Right Takashi?"

Beside Hani, Mori appeared. Haruhi looked up at him with a smile on her face. Mori looked down at her with a blank look. "Yeah," he muttered, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Before Haruhi could reply, the doors flew open revealing a red headed girl with golden brown eyes wearing the female Ouran uniform. She shouted, "Is this the Host Club?"

Haruhi turned to the girl and tried to hide her surprise. "What-"

Tamaki interrupted her by sweeping in front of her. "Hello, my princess. You're new here, aren't you? Well who would you like to talk with?" Tamaki held her cheek. "Perhaps me, my princess?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "When pigs fly," she muttered and pulled Tamaki's hand away from her.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and said, "Well, would you prefer: Hani, the boy lolita-"

Kyoya was cut off when the girl pointed to Haruhi. "I want him!"

"Me?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" the girl answered. "I am Renge and I want you to host me."

The other club members looked in shock at Haruhi who shrugged. "Well, now what?"

"You want Haruhi not me?" Tamaki said from his emo corner. "But surely my princess-"

"Stop calling me your princess!" Renge shrieked. She took Haruhi's arm and pulled her to a couch. "I want this to be a one-on-one session! No one else!" Tamaki collapsed to the ground.

Kyoya smirked and made a note in his notebook. "Very well."

Hani poked Tamaki tentatively. "Tama-chan? Are you okay?"

"Leave him alone, Mitsukuni," Mori warned.

Renge screamed, "I want some tea! Get me some tea, Haruhi!"

Haruhi nodded and stood quickly heading towards the host club. She asked quietly, "How do you 'host,' per say?"

Tamaki woke up and stroked Haruhi's cheek. "You must make the girl feel special, Haruhi. She must feel like she is the only princess in the-"

"Where's my tea?" Renge called from the couch.

Haruhi pushed Tamaki away and said, "Never mind. I'll figure it out myself."

Before Tamaki could retreat to his corner again, the doors opened revealing a large bunch of girls. They immediately rushed to their host and dragged them to the empty couches. Haruhi smiled and poured the tea in two cups and returned to Renge.

Once Haruhi had sat down, Renge took the cup and sipped tentatively.

"So how have you been, Haruhi?" Renge asked quietly. Haruhi ignored her as she took in her surroundings. Kyoya was typing on his computer as usual while talking to the girls at his table. The twins were…. What the hell! Haruhi's head screamed. The twins were practically kissing while the girls around the were 'moe'ing and fainting. Hani and Mori's table was better, as girls were simply laughing at Hani's cuteness while eating cake. Mori just sat there keeping an eye on his cousin. Tamaki was, Haruhi shuddered involuntarily, Tamaki was flirting shamelessly with the girls at his table. He obviously didn't mind physical contact, but she already knew that.

….TIME SKIP…..

"Goodbye, my princesses. I hope to see all of your beautiful faces next week!" Tamaki said as the girls left the room giggling.

All of the girls except Renge left. Renge was still sitting with Haruhi at the couch. Tamaki approached, "My princess, it's time to leave. Haruhi will be here next week."

Haruhi hid a smile behind the tea cup she lifted to her lips. This would be good.

Renge shouted, "How do I know that my precious Haruhi will be here? What if you perverts hurt her?"

"Her?" Kyoya asked, fixing his glasses.

Renge grinned. "Maybe you aren't all dimwits after all."

Hikaru and Kaoru inspected Renge closely. "Anyone else," Hikaru started.

"Confused?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi sighed. "Give up the act, Renge." Renge pouted.

"Act?" the twins said together.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi to a standing position. "Who are you?" he asked while holding Haruhi behind his back.

Haruhi covered Tamaki with a ten foot wave. "Let me go, Sempai!"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, shocked. "What? You used your…" Tamaki promptly fainted.

Renge giggled as she poked Tamaki. Haruhi sighed, "Renge, leave him alone."

Renge stuck out her bottom lip. "Come on, Haruhi! Let me have some fun!"

"Funny, you have the whole club confused. I think you've had enough fun," Haruhi insisted.

"But Haruhi!" Renge whined. Haruhi shot her a look and Renge sighed, "Fine."

Hikaru said, "I'm still confused."

Kaoru nodded.

Renge turned to the club and grumbled, "Haruhi and I are childhood friends and my father trained her while she grew up. We were best friends for a long time but then she had to move away because she mastered the fighting that my father could teach her."

Haruhi smiled and hugged Renge tightly. "It's good to see you again. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

Renge grinned and said, "Your father sent me in to keep an eye on you."

Haruhi let go of the hug and asked, "You're my babysitter?"

"Babysitter is a strong word…" Renge grinned. "But yeah!"

Haruhi laughed and hugged Renge again. "Awesome!"

The twins pulled Renge away from Haruhi. Hikaru put his arm around her and said, "So if you've know Haruhi for a long time…"

"You know a bunch of embarrassing stories about her," Kaoru finished with an evil smirk on his face.

Haruhi paled. "Don't you dare!" she threatened.

Renge smiled maliciously and said, "I sure do."

"I will wake you up every night at 1 AM with freezing cold water," Haruhi continued.

Renge sighed and whispered to the twins, "Maybe later."

Hani grabbed Renge's hand and spun her away from the twins. He cheered, "You're Haruhi's friend?" Renge nodded. "Then you're my friend to Renge-chan!"

Tamaki said, "You can be my friend too!" At Renge's hard look, he slumped back into the corner.

"What powers do you have?" Kyoya asked casually.

Renge sighed. "I'm a light elemental master and I know a bit about martial arts."

Haruhi coughed, "A bit? You're a black belt!"

Renge grinned. "Depends how you look at it."

"Haruhi, will you go get me some cake to celebrate with Renge-chan?" Hani asked innocently.

Haruhi nodded. "Sure."

Mori went to follow her but she stopped him by patting his side. "You're resting that, remember?"

Mori nodded and stopped. He sat down in a chair but kept a watchful eye on his cousin.

Haruhi entered the small kitchenette area and cut two pieces of cake. She opened the cabinet and took out two plates. As soon as the plates were removed, a book fell out of the cabinet scaring Haruhi. She barely contained her cry of surprise and somehow managed not to drop the plates. Carefully, she set the plates on the counter and leaned down to pick up the mystery book.

Haruhi looked at the cover and gasped. It's the book with the prophecy that Kyoya-senpai got from Nekozawa.

A piece of paper was sticking out in the front of the book. Hesitantly, Haruhi opened the book to the front page and found a picture peeking out between the pages. She pulled it out and looked at the back. It read: 'The prophesied ones that will return peace to the world. Carefully, she flipped it over and gasped.

It was a painting of her and the host club.

Haruhi felt her heart stop. All of them were there, even Renge and Nekozawa. Haruhi gasped out, "Um, guys!" When no one replied, she shouted, "Guys, I found something!"

Tamaki replied worriedly, "Are you okay my daughter? I'm coming!"

"No, stay there! I'm fine!" Haruhi said as she walked out holding the book and the picture.

Kyoya's eyes widened as he saw what she was holding. "How'd you find that?" he asked coldly.

"It fell out of the cabinet," Haruhi answered. "And you're not going to believe this."

"What?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi handed him the picture. His comically surprised face made Hikaru and Kaoru laugh.

They said, "Wow, something surprised the Shadow King."

Kyoya shook his head. "You won't be laughing once you see it." He handed the picture to the twins.

Together they read the back and then looked at the picture. "No way," Hikaru said.

Kaoru shook his head, "This can't be happening."

Tamaki bounced over to them and looked over their shoulder. He ripped the painting out of their hands and looked at it closer. "That's...that's us!"

Hani asked sweetly, "Can I see Tama-chan?"

Tamaki nodded, pale faced, and handed it to Hani. Hani then handed it to Mori.

Renge asked curiously, "What is it?"

Haruhi opened the book to a page and said, "Read this first."

Renge read through the history and the prophecy quickly. She looked up at the group in shock. "That's...that's you guys."

Haruhi said grimly, "We didn't think so until this popped out of the book." She handed Renge the painting.

Renge gasped, "But I'm in the painting too!"

Haruhi nodded. "I don't know if we can deny it now."

"But...but how?" Hani asked, his voice surprisingly small.

Haruhi kneeled in front of him. "I don't know."

Mori spoke up, "This is crazy."

Everyone turned to Haruhi who asked, "What?"

"Haru-chan, you're the water mage who brings 'peace back to the world,'" Hani said.

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm just going to ignore the prophecy for now. Nothing related to it has happened yet, so we don't have to worry about it."

"Well, you've been attacked once," Kyoya suggested. "Maybe they know about the prophecy as well."

They stood in silence for awhile, thinking over the new developments. Renge finally said, "It won't do us any good standing here and doing nothing."

Haruhi nodded. "I'm going to go home and do my homework and then go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." She turned to Renge. "You coming?"

Renge nodded and said, "Of course."

They were almost out the door when Mori said, "You shouldn't walk home."

Haruhi turned back, shocked. "Why not, Mori-senpai?"

Mori felt uncomfortable at the sudden attention on him but continued, "You were attacked once while walking home, maybe you should get a ride home."

Haruhi looked ready to argue before Hani said, "Come on Haru-chan and Renge-chan! Yu can ride home with me and Takashi!"

Hani took Renge's hand and led her outside. Mori stood and started to follow his energetic cousin. "Come on," he said to Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded, looking at her feet before leaving the room with Mori.


	12. Chapter Eleven- Sorry Hikaru

Author's Note: Here's chapter 11 (eleven...wow….) brought to you by don't-even-ask1 and uyay! This chapter answers some questions and reveals a new power! Woo-hoo! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! The support means a lot! Thanks for reading! :) Let us know if you understand it (I, uyay, just want to make sure). It's likely you'll see us again soon!

Chapter Eleven

Sorry Hikaru

Haruhi flipped over in her sleep. A man giggled and crept closer to her. His hand shot out and covered her mouth, effectively waking the girl up. She went to sit up, but the hand pressed down, restraining her. A wave of water knocked him over, and he stumbled into her desk.

"Bitch!" he hissed. He outstretched his arm and threw chunks of rock at her. She ducked, but one hit her in the right eye. She grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards, stepping behind him and hitting him on the neck with her right hand. She drew his power out of him, and dirt splattered on the wall.

"Get out of here!" She yelled, glad her dad wasn't home and that Renge was at her own mansion. She tried to ignore the pain of her eye as she watched him flee out of the open window he had entered from.

Once Haruhi was sure he was gone, she sighed and plopped down on her bed. "You've gotta be kidding me," she mumbled as she laid down and fell asleep.

…..Timeskip…..

"Haruhi!" Haruhi winced. She had been looking in the mirror at her now black eye, when someone shouted at her from the front door.

"Come in, Renge!" The red head burst through her bedroom door in a matter of seconds.

"Dang girlie.. What happened?" Renge asked when she saw the condition of her friends face.

"Someone jumped through my window last night and started a fight. Don't worry, this is my only injury." Renge only nodded. "Listen, I don't want the host club to see this. Do you think you could go without me?"

"Umm, why don't you just heal it?" Renge asked her. Haruhi smiled weakly.

"I'm kinda running dry…. I guess the cost of a lot of magic is that it doesn't regenerate as fast. Don't tell the others, please?" she told her friend.

"Sure…. Don't forget to call in sick, I did that once and it wasn't pretty.." Haruhi nodded and hugged Renge.

"Thanks. It's good to see you, Renge."

"Love you, too, Haruhi." They both laughed and Renge went to leave. Haruhi followed her to the family room and plopped down on the couch, waiving to Renge as she left. Haruhi picked up the home phone and dialled the school's office number.

…..Time skip (Again)...

Haruhi started crying at the end of her favorite movie. No, not because it was sad, her eye hurt really bad.. She grabbed a kleenex and the bottle of ibuprofen. Stupid earth mage….. grrr, she thought to herself. Her eye finally stopped watering and she took some of the meds.

"Haruhi?" she heard Renge call, followed by a few knocks on the door. She was about to get up when someone else shouted.

"Daughter! Daddy's come to help you!" She just had to bring everyone, didn't she, Haruhi groaned inwardly and shrunk back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, no one's home at the moment. If you really must, leave a message at the tone," Haruhi shouted back in her best answering machine voice. She personally thought it was a rather good impression.

"Sorry, Haruhi. There's no way you would ever be able to afford one of those," Kyoya said. Haruhi rushed to the door and opened it, unsurprised to see everyone.

"They seriously have those?" Kyoya smirked and she scowled before stepping back and letting everyone in.

"What happened to Haru-chan's eye?" Hani asked cutely.

"Nice pajamas," interrupted the twins. Haruhi blushed as she remembered that she was only in Mickey Mouse pajama bottoms and a white tank-top. The twins laughed evilly and Hikaru snapped a picture, causing Tamaki to chase him around the apartment while going off about his daughters innocence.

Renge turned to a confused Hani. "She-"

"I ran into a corner this morning while I was still out of it," Haruhi cut her off, giving her the evil eye. Hani looked up at her and smiled.

"Well I brought you cake to help you feel better!" He handed her a box with strawberry cheese cake in it. "Takashi helped me pick it out." He thought you were a cute strawberry type of girl, he added in his head. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Thanks, Hani-senpai." She turned and looked up at Mori. "Thank you, Mori-senpai." He nodded at her, allowing a rare smile to cross his lips.

"Well since Haruhi is in fact in one piece, I propose that we talk about the prophecy." Everyone turned, looked at Kyoya, and shuddered at the smirk on his face.

"Umm…. Sure, Senpai. I'll go make some tea," Haruhi agreed, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As she walked into the small apartment kitchen, she decided to ignore the footsteps that followed hers. Unfortunately that wasn't an option as Mori spun her around, pressing her arms against the counter to trap her, while being careful not to hurt her.

"What, Senpai?" she asked, trying not to get mad and raise her voice. He dropped her arms and backed up a step.

"What happened," he motioned to her eye, "really?" Haruhi softened a bit. He was only worried, she scolded herself.

"I told you." She turned and grabbed the tea kettle, but he didn't leave. Instead he put reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"It isn't true," he told her. Mori spun her around and forced her to look up at him.

Haruhi saw that his eyes were full of worry and concern for her. "Nothing, I swear," Haruhi insisted, looking away from him.

"Then why won't you look at me, huh? What happened?" Haruhi looked up, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Don't worry about me," Haruhi sighed. "I'm fine." Mori shook his head.

"No, you're not. 'I help my friends', remember? Let us help you." Haruhi groaned. So that's why he doesn't talk much, he's too busy listening. My own words used against me.

"Fine. Last night, a guy creeped through my window and attacked me. He was an earth mage and hit me and I failed to dodge one of his attacks." Haruhi looked down, embarrassed.

"Why can't you heal it?" he asked, brushing his thumb over her eye. When he pulled it back she saw that it was moist. She grabbed a napkin and held it to her eye.

"It does that sometimes," she explained. "I can use more of my element for longer than your average water mage." Mori nodded. "My magic doesn't regenerate as fast. I'm out."

Mori nodded again and held his hand up to her eye. "Let me heal it for you, then."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's just a black eye."

"That's not just a black eye." Haruhi looked behind to see Kyoya standing in the doorway. "We wanted to know what was taking so long. I over heard everything. Don't forget that while I am a born black element mage, my family has also trained me as a doctor. Your eye shouldn't be watering like that." He walked up to Haruhi, standing in front of her as Mori moved aside.

The tissue around her eye was swollen, forcing her eye shut, and wasn't only black and blue, as a touch of dried blood reddened it. He lifted his fingers and pressed the swollen eye lid back, looking directly into her eye. "The rock scratched some of your eye. Let Mori heal it." Kyoya turned and walked away. "And don't forget the tea."

"You heard him," Mori told Haruhi. She nodded. Mori lifted his hand over her eye and placed his thumb on the wound. Streams of browns and greens blended together and soaked into the wound. The eye turned mustard yellow, then faded into Haruhi's skin tone. The swelling went down and revealed a healed chocolate brown eye.

"Thanks," Haruhi said, feeling her now healed eye. Mori nodded and reached behind her, pressing their chests together as he grabbed the now whistling kettle of water. Haruhi blushed a bright red.

"Here." He handed her the kettle and grabbed the cups from the cupboard above her. She took the cups from him and poured the tea, hoping he didn't notice her flushed cheeks, and him hoping she didn't notice his.

"Can you take these out there, and I'll cut up some of that cake for everyone?" She asked him, he nodded.

…...Short Time Skip…

"Now that everyone's here, why don't we start?" Kyoya suggested, noting that all nine of them, he had invited Nekozawa, were all around the table. They nodded.

"I feel like we're in some readdition of 'The Knights of the Round Table'," Haruhi said, thinking about the nine of them around Haruhi's dining room table. They all turned and looked at her, confused, "Never mind," she grumbled.

"Now, we know that we are the prophesied ones," Tamaki started, surprising everyone with his calmed tone. He's starting to do that more….. I guess he isn't the idiot we all take him for after all. At least not all of the time, Haruhi thought to herself. "And my daughter is going to save the world!" Never mind.

"Your daughter!?" a voice yelled from the doorway. A tall redheaded women walked in.

"Dad? Why are you home?" Haruhi asked. Dad? almost everyone thought, lost in what was happening.

"I had a feeling something was up. Guess I was right." He glared at Tamaki. "I can't believe you replaced me with the blond idiot." Haruhi had to hold back a snicker as Tamaki made an emo corner. "Don't grow mushrooms in my house, Tamaki!" Everyone, besides Kyoya, looked up at him in shock.

"This is Ryouji Fujioka, Haruhi's dad," Kyoya explained, standing up by the woman/man.

"Kyoya," Ryouji pouted, "I told you to call me Ranka." Kyoya smirked.

"Ranka, then," Kyoya complied.

"Dad?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoya's been filling me in because you rarely do. I knew all along that they knew, I was waiting for you to tell me," Ranka explained.

"Then why send in a babysitter?" Haruhi asked, still mad that her father didn't trust her.

"I thought you'd be excited to see Renge." Renge rushed over to Haruhi.

"I am…. I just wish you would trust me."

"I do trust you….. But besides Kyoya, the others sound suspicious." Ranka shot a look at Tamaki and the Twins.

Hani and Mori walked over to Ranka. "Wow, Ranka, you make a pretty lady. I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hani, and this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi, who you can call Mori," Hani greeted him excitedly.

Ranka gasped and smiled down at Hani, "Thank you! Haruhi, I like them!" he declared, all too much like Tamaki. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with such handsome gentlemen?" Haruhi blushed and looked away, embarrassed by her father's behaviour. "Now, why is everyone here?"

"Dad," Haruhi started. "Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy!?" She demanded.

"H-how did you find out about that?" he stuttered. "You weren't….. You weren't supposed to find out."

Nekozawa stood up with the book and picture. "I'm Nekozawa, sir." He handed him the stuff.

"The prophet.." Ranka murmured. He looked down at the picture. "You guys might want to sit down."

When they had all situated themselves around the small table, he continued. "Yes, I knew. Haruhi," she looked away from his sympathetic gaze. "Your mom had a vision when you were born. A man, Koizumi Fujioka, told her that you were the prophesied one. That you were born to do great things."

"He was the last Fujioka to die," Nekozawa whispered.

"Yes," her dad said. "I was devastated when I heard, but your mom told me not to be. It was strange." He took his hand and brushed Haruhi's brow where her elemental mark would be. "You were born with all seven." The others gasped.

Kyoya muttered, "A child blessed by the seven elements."

"A true miracle," Renge told them.

"My-" at Ranka's glare, Tamaki swallowed the rest of his words.

"But why?" Haruhi asked. "It's not like I can control the other elements."

"Wrong," Renge said, surprising them. "My dad told me this once, but I didn't understand. Haruhi, come with me. You too, Hikaru." They walked outside to the backyard, followed by the others. "We need to keep this small…. Hikaru, I need you to fight me and Haruhi. Haruhi, I need you to focus on me as much as you can while focusing on Hikaru. Focus on my element as well as yours, and imagine using it with yours." Hikaru and Haruhi nodded, getting into fighting positions.

"Fire vs Light and Water, your match starts….. Now!" Ranka shouted.

Hikaru sent a blaze of fire at Haruhi while she tried to do as Renge instructed. Time seemed to pass in slow motion. Haruhi outstretched an arm to Renge in instinct, calling out to the light to blend with her own element. A stream of light flew from Renge, but instead of flying at Hikaru, it fled to Haruhi's outstretched hand. Her back arched as overwhelming power seeped through her body, mingling with her own power. She moved her arms together out in front of her, and saw golden blue energy crackling around them. She pointed her palms at Hikaru and a stream of water shot out, light surrounded it. It struck Hikaru's flame and and the flame died. However, much to Renge's dismay, the energy kept going straight at Hikaru.

"No!" Haruhi cried, jerking back her hands. The energy followed her movement and retreated. "Renge, help!" she called to her friend as the energy stopped in front of her. "It's too much energy, it needs to go somewhere!"

"Ok!" Renge drew her light energy back towards herself, taking it away from the water so it could go away like it normally would, absorbed by it's surroundings. Haruhi's water did the same, and she collapsed in relief. Hikaru stood in shock.

"Oh, my….." Ranka gasped.

"What. Was. That?" Kaoru asked before running to his brothers side.

"Ummm," Renge started, surprised just like the rest of the club. "I didn't know that would happen. Sorry Hikaru." She forced a smile. Hikaru just scowled.

"How?" Haruhi asked, looking at Renge.

"You don't have the other six elements' energy in you, which is why you can't control them. Still, you are the favored. 'The child blessed by the seven elements'," she quoted Kyoya. "That's why you could take someone's energy when they went against you. Just now, though, I allowed my powers to go to you, and that's why you could control the light with your water. I wasn't expecting you to be that powerful with your first attempt, though." She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed, embarrassed.


	13. Chapter Twelve- Hani's Inner Devil

Authors' Notes:

Thanks for reading again! It means alot to have people interested in uyay and my story! It's a blast to write and I hope you have just as much fun reading as I do writing it! Thanks to the reviewers/favoriters/followers! ~ don't-even-ask1

Sup? So here is the, drum roll please, twelfth chapter! Awesomeness…. So let us know what you think, and please recommend us to your friends! Ok, here's your warning… Fluff ahead! See ya soon, uyay

Chapter Twelve

Hani's Inner Devil

Haruhi was leaving the host club when her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. Hani. What could he want? she thought as she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Haru-chan!" Hani greeted.

"Hey, Hani-senpai. What's up?" Haruhi asked leaving the school grounds.

Hani replied, "I'm busy and I was hoping you could do me a favor…"

"What kind of favor?" Haruhi prompted.

"Can you please go to Dustin's Bakery and pick me up the cake I ordered?" Hani begged over the phone.

Haruhi replied, "No problem. I'm three blocks away. Where should I take it after I've got it?"

Hani paused. "That's covered just look for the car waiting for you."

"Car, not limo, right?" Haruhi said warily.

"Right, Haru-chan!" Hani cheered.

Haruhi sighed. "Okay, sounds good. See you soon, senpai."

"You too Haru-chan!"

Haruhi locked her phone and put it back in her pocket. She crossed the street and spotted Dustin's Bakery. She jogged to it and opened the doors.

Inside was a homey atmosphere with wood floors and brick walls. A friendly looking man with gray hair behind the counter said, "Can I help you, sir?"

Haruhi said, "I'm here to pick up an order for Haninozuka."

The man went through a stack of papers before saying, "Ah yes! It's in the back, I'll just go and get it."

"Thank you," Haruhi said. The man disappeared into a door and Haruhi looked at herself in the reflection of a mirror lining the wall. She hated to admit it, but in a male uniform she really did look like a boy.

The man returned from the back holding a large thin box. "Here you go," he said handing the large box to Haruhi. "It's already payed for and you match the description of the person to be picking it up, so off you go!"

Haruhi staggered under the sudden weight but nodded and said, "Thank you." She went to open the door but it suddenly flew open with Mori standing in the doorway. "Mori-senpai?"

Mori's widened for a moment before returning to normal. He picked the cake box up out of Haruhi's arms before she could protest. "Come on. The car's waiting."

"Hani-senpai sent you to pick me up?" Haruhi asked following Mori out to the simple car.

Mori nodded and placed the cake on the seat beside the driver. He opened the back door to the car. "We better get going."

Haruhi crawled inside the car and took the far seat. Mori followed her and shut the door. He told the driver, "Haninozuka residence."

The driver nodded and the car started. Haruhi settled into the seat and watched the scenery fly by. She didn't know what to say to the earth mage, so she decided to sit in silence. Needless to say, she was shocked when Mori started the conversation. "How are you liking Ouran?"

Haruhi composed herself quickly and looked at Mori. He was watching her with a blank expression. She couldn't tell if he was making polite conversation with her or actually wanted to talk to her. "So far, so good. I've already learned a lot and made a couple of friends." She elbowed Mori at the last part.

Mori smiled and said, "So you're happy you were placed in with the host club?"

Haruhi nodded. "To be honest, at first I wasn't so sure, but now I can't imagine being in another group."

The driver interrupted, "We're pulling into the driveway now, Sirs."

Mori nodded and watched as the Haninozuka mansion grew closer. Haruhi had seen mansions before but they never ceased to take her breath away. Who really needs that much living space? she asked herself.

As the car pulled in front of the mansion, Mori exited before the driver could get around to open the door for him. Haruhi opened her own door and got out eyeing her surroundings. Just as she was about Mori where they were supposed to go, the front door flew open and Hani came running out. "Did you get my cake, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi nodded and pointed to Mori who was getting the cake out of the passenger seat. "Mori-senpai is getting it."

Hani jumped up and down. "Yay! Did you hear that Usa-chan?" he asked his bunny. "We get to eat cake with Takashi and Haru-chan!"

Haruhi had to grin at the older boy's antics. He was too cute. Haruhi asked him, "What flavor is the cake?"

Hani grinned up at Haruhi. "Strawberry of course! Don't you like strawberry, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi was taken back. They got her preferred style of cake. She nodded. Mori appeared by her side holding the cake. "Let's go, Mitsukuni. We can eat it inside."

"Yay!" Hani cheered and ran up the stairs into his mansion. Haruhi chuckled and followed after him.

Only Mori stayed standing at the bottom of the staircase. When she realized he hadn't moved, Haruhi asked, "Mori-senpai? Are you okay?"

Mori snapped out of his thoughts and quickly scaled the stairs. "Yes."

Mori and Haruhi traveled through the rooms until finding Hani in the dining room. He was standing with several plates and Usa-chan in hand. He cheered, "Cake time!"

Mori nodded and set the cake down. Immediately, Hani was on it, eating piece after piece. Haruhi watched in partial horror as he ate nearly half the cake by himself. After he had finished, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and cut two pieces and set them on separate plates. He handed them to Haruhi and Mori. "Here you go!"

Haruhi nodded and sat across from Hani. She started to pick at her piece and watched Hani set to eat the other half of the cake. Mori sat down next to her and she asked him, "You aren't worried about him eating so much cake?"

Mori shook his head and swallowed the cake in his mouth. "He brushes his teeth three times a day."

Haruhi nodded and looked between Hani and Mori. After a while, she observed, "You care a lot for him, don't you?"

Mori turned his gaze to her and nodded. "He's my cousin and I'm supposed to protect him." Mori took another bite of his piece.

Haruhi nodded and turned to watch Hani again. She finally ate the last bite of her cake as Hani finished the last part of his. He turned to Haruhi. "Haru-chan! Takashi says your lessons in hand-to-hand fighting are going well."

Haruhi blushed and said, "Yes, I have a good teacher."

Hani smiled and said, "Do you mind if you two would spar for me? I'd love to see if I could help you further."

Haruhi turned to Mori. "It's up to you."

Mori nodded and sent a suspicious glance to his cousin. Hani merely grinned back at him and said, "Let's go to my sparring room!"

Hani stood and took Haruhi's hand. "Come on, Haru-chan. This way!" Hani ran down the hall dragging Haruhi behind him. Mori followed slower with a grin on his usually emotionless face.

Hani finally came to a stop inside of a large empty room. "Here we are!" he cheered with a large smile on his face.

Haruhi looked around the room. "Where's Mori?"

"Oh, he's coming," Hani said simply. "He doesn't like to run through the house."

Sure enough, Mori appeared at the door. Hani took his hand and lead him to where Haruhi was standing. "Now show me what you've learned," he instructed.

Haruhi looked questioningly at Mori. Mori shrugged and raised his arms in a defensive stance. Haruhi took a deep breath and aimed a kick at Mori. Mori blocked it with his arm and punched back at Haruhi.

Haruhi evaded the punch by turning. She grabbed Mori's arm and pushed it upward, opening his side for a quick jab. Before she could land the hit, Mori brought his knee up to hit her in the abdomen. Haruhi saw the hit coming and maneuvered out of the way. She spun and sent a quick punch aimed at Mori's jaw.

Mori grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He gently placed his hand around her neck and said, "Dead."

Haruhi was breathing heavily and nodded. Hani said, "Not bad, Haruhi."

Mori let go of Haruhi's arm and neck and she moved away from him. "Thank you, Hani-senpai."

Hani walked to where the two were standing. "I have an idea for a move. Takashi, you know the move we went over last week on Tuesday?" Mori nodded. "Come here, Haru-chan. You and Takashi will go through the move slowly you can grasp the idea of it."

Haruhi nodded and walked closer to Mori. Hani instructed, "Slowly, throw a wild punch with your right arm." Haruhi did as he said and he continued, "Now Takashi, grab ahold of her wrist and push it away from you while keeping a tight hold on the wrist."

Mori grabbed Haruhi's wrist slowly and pushed the punch away from him. "Great!" Hani cheered. "Now spin Haruhi around so her back is facing you."

Mori did as he said and felt the close proximity of Haruhi's body. He felt his face grow hot and hoped she wouldn't notice. Haruhi asked Hani, "Like that?"

"Yep, Haru-chan!" Hani confirmed. "Now Takashi, using the same hand that has Haruhi's wrist, grab Haru-chan's other hand and hold them down by her side."

Mori grabbed a hold of Haruhi's wrist and held them down by her side, gently but not too loose either. Haruhi grunted at the sudden movement and tried to flex her arms to get them loose.

"Not happening," Mori grumbled as he tightened his grip on her arms. Haruhi felt his breath against her ear and blushed. She prayed neither Hani nor Mori would notice.

"Now Takashi, wrap your arm around Haruhi's neck tightly so she can't move," Hani instructed with a look of innocence on his face.

Mori blushed harder as he put his other arm around Haruhi's neck and pulled her against his body. She let out a gasp as she hit his body but Mori didn't even waver. Hani said, "Now Haru-chan, see if you can get out of Takashi's grip."

Haruhi struggled and moved her body in every way she thought possible but finally slumped defeatedly against Mori's body. "I can't move."

Hani grinned. I almost feel bad. Almost, he thought. "Takashi, now let Haruhi's arms go and put your other hand on her hip to keep her from wiggling down through your grip."

Turning an incredible red, Mori did as Hani instructed. Haruhi felt his hand at her waist and tried to ignore the electricity that shot through her body where ever he was touching.

"Now, Haru-chan, try to get out."

Haruhi again tried to get out of Mori's tight grip, to no avail. She sighed and again leaned on Mori for support. "I can't."

"Good." Hani watched the couple for another few moments, enjoying the bright blushes on their faces. "Now, you can let go of her, Takashi."

Takashi removed his hands from her neck and waist and stepped backwards. Haruhi stepped forwards and looked at the floor. Both refused to look at each other. Hani grinned. Just as planned.

"Don't you think that's a very useful move, Takashi?" he asked.

Mori's voice sounded strained. "Yes."

"And you, Haru-chan?"

"Very good," she said, not looking up.

"Great!" Hani cheered. "Now we can eat more cake!"

As Hani skipped out of the room followed close behind by Mori and Haruhi, he thought, Good, now maybe those two can just admit their feelings for each other.


	14. Chapter Thirteen- The Hostage

Author Note- Hey guys! It's uyay (who was feeling a little comical tonight if you couldn't tell) and don't-even-ask1! Here is Chapter Thirteen, which is awesome if we do say so ourselves (and we do). We can't believe it's the thirteenth already! So again, here it is. To all of our reviewers, favoriters, followers, recommenders, and readers, thank you for your continuous support. It feels awesome to hear from you guys. As always, let us know what you think! See ya soon!

Chapter Thirteen

The Hostage

"He, he," Haruhi heard crying over the cell.

"Hani-senpai, I need you to calm down," she told him.

"Okay." She heard him sniffle.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"It's, it's Takashi."

"What about him?"

"He's gone." Haruhi shot up, she had been lying in bed, and listened intensively. "I couldn't stop them, and they took him."

"Who did?" Her only reply was more sobbing. "Senpai, I need you to tell me who took Mori."

"Ummm… I'm sorry!" More crying. "I, I can't remember."

"Ok, it's ok. Did you tell the others?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first."

"Ok. I need you to call Kyoya. His element has the ability to find Mori. I'll call the others."

"Alright," Hani's voice choked out before she heard the dial tone. Please be okay! We, I, can't lose you!

….With Mori…..

"What do you want?" Mori hissed, hearing footsteps enter the pitch black room he had been locked in. He was tied to a chair, much like in the movies. His wrists were bound to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs. A lone light clicked on and revealed a shady looking man dressed in a blue jumpsuit.

"This isn't about you, if that's what you're wondering. No, this is about your girlfriend," the man told him, pacing back and forth with the occasional glance at him. _My girlfriend?_ Mori thought, confused._ Oh no! Haruhi, they think my girlfriend's Haruhi!_

"She's not my girlfriend," he told the man.

"Oh? But you know who we are talking about, which suggests otherwise. Either way, she'll come for you."

"So, I'm the bait?"

"Smart boy," the man mocked. "Yes. We saw how she acted when you were almost killed in that fight in the park." He smirked. "Yes, she'll come."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. I won't let her sacrifice herself for me. I won't let you kill her."

"Why? What's in it for you? It's not like you can actually stop us. You'd die trying."

"Even when the Fujioka's died in the war, they managed to restore peace."

"Yes, but they loved their peace… Wait," the man laughed, "don't tell me you love her!" Mori gasped. "You do! Haha, how funny. Maybe one of you will survive this, as unlikely as it is, but the other one won't."

"I don't care!" Mori growled, "As long as I'm the one who dies." The man stopped pacing and looked at him, shocked.

"You would seriously sacrifice yourself for her?" He made a sword of darkness and held it at Mori's throat. "Even now?" He pressed it against the skin and pulled it to the side, causing a thin line of blood to show.

"Gladly," Mori said, gasping at the pain.

"Oh? Even the prophesied mages feel pain, as you well know. Then again, maybe you need to be taught to respect that more." A beam of dark energy shot straight through his leg. Mori unsuccessfully tried to hold in a scream of pain.

"I-"

"What?"

"I would do anything for her!" The man slapped him across the face for his response.

"Oh young love. It truly is the cause of pure stupidity." He slapped him again, only this time with a swarm of dark energy around his hand.

"I don't care!" Mori replied defiantly, "If it's stupid, I don't mind. I just don't want to see her cry."

"Oh?" The man picked up a walkie-talkie from one of his pockets. "Akane, I'm leaving the prisoner. I need two guards outside the door." A man chuckled evilly on the other end.

"You got it." The lights went out again as the man left Mori's side.

Mori started wriggling in his binds, hoping the knot was loose. He was disappointed, however, to find it was not budging. He managed to slip his hand onto his lap and raised his hand, summoning a knife made of stone. He looked around the dark room and didn't see or hear anyone. He started sawing at the thick rope.

…...Time skip….

Mori groaned as he looked at the rope, not even beginning to pull apart. It must have been specially made to withstand the elements. He looked around, hoping to see something to help him out. It was too dark. He stretched his legs, wishing he at least got a chair his size. _Wait…._ Mori put his legs down and tried to stand. He was successful. _Why didn't I do this sooner_? he asked himself. He felt like one of those commercials where the people stand helplessly on a broken escalator. He had to bend because of the chair, but was otherwise free to jump around. He did so, right into a stone wall. The chair fell to pieces and Mori slipped out of the now loose ropes. He got to work on the rope on his feet.

…Time skip….

Mori looked down at the rope he had just finished untying, when the door opened again. This time a different jumpsuit guy walked in, holding a tray of food. He dropped the tray in surprise and jumped into a fighting pose. Mori just stared.

"Come at me bro!" the man yelled, tired of waiting for an attack. Mori shrugged. He asked for it… Mori shot a wave of earth at the man, who dodged easily. The guy shot a beam of electricity at him. Mori ducked, but it bounced off the wall and he had to block it with a shield of his own element. He didn't notice that behind him the man was preparing an attack, until a shock went up and down his back. The earth mage hunched over, willing the tingly feeling it left to go away. "What, can't handle a little electricity?" The man taunted, stressing all the syllables in electricity.

"Nope." Mori spun around and shot a beam of rock at the man. This time the man blocked the attack with his own shield, letting the electricity stop the flying earth. Mori took the opportunity to lunge at him, turning behind him and pinning him down. The man struggled for a while before giving up. Mori gave him a solid hit to the head, knocking the man out. He grabbed an apple and exited.

The hallway was dimly lit, with tall ceilings and high up stain glass windows. It had a strange aura and gave Mori a bad feeling. Still, he pressed forwards. He was surprise to not see anyone, but by the look outside the windows he assumed it was nighttime. He groaned, thinking about how worried Hani would be and guiltily how worried he hoped Haruhi would be. He hoped his cousin and everyone was alright.

"You there!" another man called, pulling him from his thoughts. This one was in a suit and tie. "What are you doing out of uniform? What are you even doing here in the first place?"

"Ummm…" Mori said, unable to think of an excuse.

"Hey!" another guy called, rushing to the man's side. "You forgot…" the man's voice dropped off. "That's the prisoner!" He dropped the briefcase he had been carrying and shot a beam of fire Mori's way. The other guy just stood there in disbelief. "How'd you get out?" Mori ignored the man's question and turned to run, not up to the task of fighting the two of them. Somehow, he managed to avoid the flames and rock that came at him from behind.

"It's too bad," one of the men said loud enough for Mori to hear. "That while he's attempting to escape, his girlfriend's being held captive." Mori stopped mid-step. _Haruhi? They got Haruhi_? While Mori was distracted, the guy shot a rock at him that was big enough to knock him out.

….With the Host Club…..

"He, he's gone!" cried Hani for the thousandth time. Haruhi rubbed his back and gave him a hug while she fought to hold back her own tears. "It's all my fault!" Haruhi shook her head.

"No, it's mine." The host club turned to look at her. "They want me, not him." A tear escaped and slid down her cheek. "The only reason they took him is so that I'll come rescue him."

"Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"They won't get you," Kaoru finished.

"We won't let them," Renge tried to comfort her.

"But that doesn't change anything!" Haruhi cried. "They took him so that I'll save him."

"No," Nekozawa gasped. "You can't…."

"I can, and I will. I won't let them have him."

"But it's all part of their plan to kidnap my dear daughter!" Tamaki cried.

"It may be their plan for Haruhi to come to his rescue," Kyoya butted in, "and we may be letting that happen, but we won't let them take her."

"Do you have the coordinates yet, Senpai?" Haruhi asked. They turned back to her with questioning eyes. "You guys don't know, do you?" she asked the others. They shook their heads. "Kyoya has these…. things."

"They're technically called dark snakes," he informed her. He knew that this was a good distraction for her.

"Ok, Kyoya has these dark snakes. They are his element in the form of serpents, as the name implies. They have the ability to travel through shadows and find people and things. They can also collect information. All of this comes back to Kyoya for his use. I told Hani to ask him to look for Mori, and this is how," she finished her explanation, hoping they didn't notice how she choked on Mori's name.

"And now," Kyoya started, turning his computer to them. Coordinates flashed red on the screen. "We know where he is, and possibly the organisation's headquarters."

"Organisation?" the twins asked.

"STP, Stop The Prophecy. A cheesy name, if you ask me, but it's name all the same," Kyoya explained. _And now it all makes sense, sorta_, everyone thought to themselves.


	15. Chapter Fourteen- Sacrafice

Author's Note: Once again, it's don't-even-ask1! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I (and uyay) do! Thanks to all the reviewers/favoriters/followers. It's great to see so many people interested in our story! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hey Guys! So here is the FOURTEENTH CHAPTER of awesomeness. Thank you for all of your support. I get so giddy when I look at my email and see that we have a review, or someone has followed of favorited our story. Thanks to those of you who are just reading it too, the smallest things help. Please recommend us to your friends! Thanks, uyay.

Chapter Fourteen

Sacrifice

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hikaru asked Kyoya peeking through the doors at the castle hideout. "It seems a little…"

"Tacky?" Kaoru finished for him.

Hikaru and Kyoya nodded. "My intel has never been wrong. Mori's in there," Kyoya assured them.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Everyone remember the plan?"

"Even though it's bound to go wrong right away," Hikaru asked. At Haruhi's glare, he nodded and said, "I remember."

"Good," Haruhi said. She turned to Hani. "You ready?"

Hani nodded, completely serious. "Yes, let's get Takashi back."

Haruhi nodded holding back her tears. She placed a comforting hand on Hani's shoulder. "We'll get him back. I promise."

"I know," Hani sighed. "I know you'll do everything you can...you're just as worried as I am."

"Oh my daughter! I shall comfort you!" Tamaki shouted bringing Haruhi into a tight hug.

Hani growled, "Shut up! You'll give away our position!" He pulled Tamaki off of Haruhi and pushed him into the twins. He turned to Kyoya and asked, "Where's Takashi?"

Kyoya pointed to a small black building beside the main castle. "In their dungeons."

Hani pulled on Haruhi's hand. "Let's go, Haru-chan."

Haruhi nodded and said, "Remember the plan."

"Remember darkness is our best cover. It's midnight so we can't be seen easily," Kyoya added.

The club (minus Mori), Nekozawa, and Renge crept towards the gate doors. Once they were all hidden, Hani continued to the door and knocked. After a muttered, "Who the hell?" the door opened to show a man in a blue jumpsuit. He snapped, "Get out of here, little kid. This place isn't for you."

"Actually," Hani said dropping the cute act. "it is."

Hani quickly struck the man in the head with a burst of air. The rest of the group quickly joined Hani and ran through the door. They met four more guards just inside the gate. Kyoya wrapped a strand of darkness around all of their mouths before any of them could yell for back up.

Hikaru quickly disposed of one of them with a blast of fire. Kaoru knocked one out with a blast of his electricity. Kyoya wrapped one entirely in darkness and Haruhi rendered one unconscious with a wave. They hid the bodies under Kyoya's darkness and ran towards the dungeons.

They entered the building and immediately saw the hallways split up. "Okay, now we split up," Haruhi said. "Come on, Hani-senpai." Hani and Haruhi ran down one of the hallways. Tamaki and Kyoya took another, and Hikaru and Kaoru took the one right of theirs. Nekozawa and Renge took the last.

Haruhi and Hani checked barred cell after cell but found no prisoners. After minutes of searching, they came to the end of the hallway. There was a single door with no way to see through it. Hani asked, "Do you think?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No way to know...can you open it?"

"I'll try." Hani quickly sent air under the door and inside the locks. He concentrated hard and after a moment, the locks clicked. "Got it!"

Hani opened the door and immediately alarms went off. Haruhi muttered, "Not good."

Hani raced through the door and found Mori tied to a chair unconscious. "Takashi!"

"Mori!" Haruhi cried, examining him.

Mori had several bumps on his head, one of which was bleeding. His arms were marked with signs of fighting. Hani asked, "Can you heal him?"

Haruhi nodded and said, "Yeah. Give me a second." Haruhi placed a hand over Mori's head and concentrated. She felt her magic flow into him and heal his concussion. Very carefully, she healed his head and one of the more painful wounds on his arm. After what seemed to be like minutes, Haruhi opened her eyes and said, "Done."

Hani eyed his cousin fearfully. "Why isn't he waking up?"

Haruhi drew water out of the air and splashed it on Mori's face. Mori's eyes opened and he sputtered, "What the-"

"Takashi!" Hani cried, throwing his arms around Mori.

"Mitsukuni? And Haruhi," he said looking at them. When he looked at Haruhi, his eyes widened. "Haruhi! You have to get out of here! It's a trap to capture-"

"To capture you, my young girl," a voice said from the doorway.

Haruhi spun around to find herself face to face with a man with black hair and black eyes. "Who are you?" Haruhi asked warily.

"The one who will stop you," he answered sneering.

"Awesome," Haruhi muttered sarcastically before covering him with a wave. The unexpected attack knocked him off his feet and down the hallway. Hani quickly finished untying Mori's bonds and the three left the room. Haruhi turned to find the man standing up. She turned to face him while Mori and Hani headed down the hallway. Haruhi created another wave and held him against the wall with it.

Hani called from down the hall, "Come on, Haru-chan! We need to get out!"

"Haruhi!" Mori pleaded. "Come on!"

Haruhi shook her head and replied, "Find the others and get out! I'll meet you at the previously discussed place!"

Hani and Mori did not move. "Haruhi," Mori said quietly.

"I'll meet up with you later! Now get out while you still can! I can hold him off!" Haruhi answered sending a half hearted wave to push the two farther down the hallway.

Hani gritted his teeth and grabbed Mori's hand. "We have to get you out, Takashi. Haruhi can take care of herself."

"But-"

"Come on, Takashi! We have to find the others!" Hani insisted. "Haru-chan! You have to get out, remember that!"

Haruhi nodded and watched as they left the hallway. She turned to the man who was still pinned against the wall with her wave. "I never did catch your name."

"Hayato," the man replied. "And I already know your name, Haruhi."

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi growled pushing the man harder into the wall.

Hayato laughed. "My organization has been waiting for the Fujioka girl to show herself for thousands of years, give us a little credit."

"What do you want from me?"

Hayato smirked. "What do you think? We want you to die, painfully if possible."

Haruhi ground her teeth. "Is that so?"

"We'll succeed, sooner or later. As I was explaining to your boyfriend, you can't go against STP and win."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Haruhi protested.

"You obviously love him, but does he feel the same way? I guess we'll never know." Hayato sneered. "It doesn't matter anyway, as long as you love him then we can hurt him to get to you."

"You will not!" Haruhi shouted.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "Pathetic love. It's a weakness." He created a knife of darkness from his hand and cut through the wave binding him to the wall. He dropped to his feet and approached Haruhi. "For you, it's a fatal weakness. You should not have come."

Haruhi glanced at the water laying at the bottom of the hallway. She summoned it to her hand and shot it at Hayato's face. Hayato created a shield and it bounced off harmlessly. "Tsk, tsk. I thought the prophesied one would do better."

Haruhi attacked with three strands of water. "How about that?"

Hayato again blocked all three. "You're weakened, petty girl. You are in no condition to fight me. You will lose."

Haruhi was breathing heavy and she knew he was right. She was in no condition to fight a master dark elemental mage. She looked around for a way out but saw none.

Hayato sneered, "You should have left with your friends while you had a chance. Then at least it would have been a good game."

Suddenly, the hallway filled with a blinding light. _Tamaki and Renge_, Haruhi thought. _They'd only fill the place with light after they'd left._ Haruhi cringed at the light but Hayato, being a dark mage, cried out at the sudden light and looked away. Haruhi took advantage of the distraction and sprinted down the hall and out the door.

Haruhi got to the ground level and looked around. There were a few guards that had recognized her as a threat. She quickly covered them with water and dodged the ball of earth thrown at her head. She ran to the gates and opened the door. Haruhi looked around the hideout one last time before sprinting away towards civilization.

…...TIME SKIP…

"She should be here by now!" Mori shouted at the walls of his living room.

Hikaru and Kaoru, who had been sitting nearby, cringed and said together, "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"What if they got her?" Mori continued. "What if they've, they've already…" He trailed off, unable to finish the thought. He collapsed into a chair.

A childlike hand appeared on his arm. He looked up to find Hani staring at him. "She's fine, Takashi," he reassured him. "Haruhi can take care of herself."

"But we just left her there," Mori protested. "All by herself."

"She'll be fine," Hani insisted. "You know Haruhi. She can get herself out of any situation."

Mori took a deep breath and asked Kyoya, "Can you pick her up with your snakes?"

Kyoya opened his eyes and said, "Nothing so far. I'll keep looking." He closed his eyes again and tried to meditate, putting all his power into finding Haruhi.

Mori turned to Nekozawa. "Can you 'see' her?"

Nekozawa shook his head. "I can't control my power all that well yet. The visions just come and go; I don't control when."

Mori groaned and settled back into the chair. He turned to Renge. "Aren't you the least bit worried about your friend?"

Renge shrugged. "Haruhi can take care of herself. She definitely wouldn't allow some creep to lay a hand on her."

Tamaki entered the room wailing, "My daughter! My darling daughter! When will she come home?"

Mori groaned internally and laid his head back on the top of the chair. He stretched out his legs, still sore from being tied up for so long. Hani said, "Tama-kun, please calm down."

Tamaki sniffled. "My daughter! We must go out looking for her!"

A familiar voice from the doorway muttered, "I'm not your daughter."

Mori was standing within a second and turned to the owner of the voice. Sure enough, Haruhi was standing in the doorway yawning. "Haruhi!" the room said at once.

Haruhi waved. "Nice to see you all of such faith in me to take care of myself," she said sarcastically.

Hani bounded over to Haruhi and climbed up to her shoulders. He hugged her and said, "Haru-chan, we were all so worried!" Hani turned around to look at Mori. "Especially Takashi."

Mori blushed and looked to the floor. "Umm, yeah."

Haruhi felt herself be wrapped in a hug by two identical arms. "Don't," Hikaru said.

"Ever," Kaoru added.

"Leave again," they finished together.

Haruhi nodded. Tamaki pulled the twins off of her and hugged Haruhi tightly. "My dearest daughter! Your papa missed you so much!"

Haruhi gasped, "Can't...breathe…"

Tamaki set her down and she was immediately wrapped in a hug from Mori. "Um, Mori-senpai?"

Mori set her down and looked at her seriously, "Don't you ever, ever, do something that stupid again. Do you understand me?" Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't you ever go off on your own again, even if it's to save the club. Never do that again."

"I, I can't say that I won't sacrifice myself to save you guys," Haruhi answered.

Mori looked at her seriously. "No. You will never sacrifice your own life. Promise me."

"No."

"Haruhi," Mori started.

"Mori," Haruhi replied.

Mori was shocked at the use of his name without the formal addon. Mori took a deep breath and returned to his seat. "You're really stubborn, you know that?" he asked her.

Haruhi smiled. "Yep."

Mori shook his head.

Kyoya interrupted, "Now we have a problem."

"What?" Haruhi asked turning to him.

"Men from the organization are in your house waiting for you to return," Kyoya told Haruhi, opening his eyes from his meditative stance.

Haruhi bit her lip. "So what do I do?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I'd recommend not going back to your apartment, for one."

"She can stay with her father!" Tamaki suggested.

"No boss, she'll stay with us," the twins said with a mischievous grin. "We've always wanted a toy."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'd rather just sleep on the street."

The twins grabbed one arm of Haruhi and pulled her. "Come on, toy."

Tamaki grabbed her other arm. "You little demon twins will have nothing to do with my daughter! She's staying with me!"

Hani glanced at Mori. He whispered, "Offer your place."

After sending a questioning glance at Hani, Mori offered, "You can stay here. My parents are out of town so you won't have to explain why you're here."

Haruhi smiled and said, "That'd be wonderful."

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "His parents are out of town! How don't you know he won't try to-"

Haruhi blushed profusely as she cut off Tamaki. "I trust him." She smiled brightly at Mori. "Plus, I'll kick his ass if he tries anything."


	16. Chapter Fifteen- Haruhi's New Look

Author's Note: It's uyay and don't-even-ask1 with the FIFTEENTH chapter! Can you believe how fast we're moving through this story? Per the usual, thanks to the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. It's great to see so many people interested in our story! Thanks for the continuous support! This is a mostly relaxed chapter to take a break from all the action, prophecies, and whatnot. Enjoy!

Ps (from uyay)-Again, make sure to check out don't-even-ask1's page.

Chapter Fifteen

Haruhi's New Look

Haruhi groaned as she woke up. "Just five more minutes…." she mumbled before rolling over and falling on the floor. "Ouch!" she yelped, holding her now pounding head. _Where am I?_ she thought as she took in the strange room. It had beige walls, wooden flooring and a large bed. _Oh._ The previous night came floating back to her._ "You can stay here,"_ Mori had said, guiding her to this room across from his. She stood up and stretched, and noticed an extra door than the one she had entered from. "Strange."

She pulled on the nob warily, not knowing what was behind it. When she finally looked, it was a bathroom. _The damn rich bastards even have private bathrooms for their guest rooms!_ She looked longingly at the shower and gave into the temptation. She pulled off her sweaty, dirty clothes that she had been too tired to take off the night before, and stepped into the large shower. The hot water felt perfect on her oily skin.

When she stepped out of the shower she found a fluffy white towel and wrapped herself in it. She looked around for a pair of clothes to change into._ Baka, you don't have any!_ she scolded herself. She looked back at her dirty clothes. She was NOT about to get back in them. She fumbled in her jeans pocket and found her cell phone. Scrolling through her contacts she stopped at Kaoru Hitachiin and pressed call.

"Tamaki, leave us alone. No one is up to your antics this morning," Hikaru groaned on the other end.

"Hikaru, it's not Tamaki." She laughed at the thought of what his face might have looked like. "Now hand me to your brother. I know he's there."

"It's Haruhi," she heard Hikaru explain.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Calm down. I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Kaoru sighed. "Don't tell me Tamaki put you up to this because I swear to God we-"

"No, this isn't about Tamaki. I need a change of clothes." She could have sworn she heard him laugh like a wicked man. _Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea…_ "You know what, never mind."

"No! Wait! Yeah, we can bring you something. But why ask me and not Hikaru?'

"You seemed like the more reasonable option as the more mature twin."

"True…. See you in," he paused, "ten. OK?"

"Sure."

….Time Skip….

"Here." Hikaru dumped a pile of clothes on the bed.

"I said a change, not a mountain!" Haruhi yelped, looking at a sheepish Kaoru.

"That's never an option with us, you should know that!" Kaoru argued. Haruhi rolled her eyes and let it go, until she started on the pile.

"No, no, no…" She paused on a skimpy little red dress. "What do you take me for?" she asked the older twin, who scratched the back of his head.

"Vulnerable, seeing as these are your only options at the moment," Hikaru said with a smirk. A wave of water slapped him.

"I should have let that water light energy hit you," Haruhi sighed.

"Hey," Kaoru growled.

"Fine, but you at least brought something I would wear, right?" Kaoru nodded and pulled a separate bag out from beneath the pile.

"How could you?" Hikaru whined. "Betray your own brother," he mumbled. Kaoru gave him a sad smile.

"It was that or let Haruhi kill the both of us." This brightened the other brother's spirit a bit.

Haruhi gave her own smirk and pulled the clothes out of the bag. It was still feminine, but better. A pair of pre-ripped jeans and a white floral tank-top came out. "Better. Thanks, Kaoru. Even if it was to save your own skin."

"Well go get changed so we can see!" the twins urged her. She complied.

When she came out of the bathroom the twins looked at her, shock written on their faces. Hikaru pulled out a small camera and snapped a few pics of the flustered girl. She blushed even brighter.

"You look amazing!" Kaoru said, snaking an arm over her shoulders.

Hikaru cried fake tears. "No, don't leave me for her!" he whined.

"But brother!" Kaoru continued the act. "I couldn't dream of it! You know what I feel for you I could never feel for anyone else!" Haruhi groaned.

"Oh brother!" They were now nearly kissing, with Kaoru pulling on Hikaru's chin so their faces were only centimeters away from touching.

"Gross. Get a room!" Haruhi yelled, throwing some of the other clothes at them. They laughed and picked the clothes up. "See you two later," she bid them farewell.

"See ya!" they shouted on their way down the hall. Haruhi plopped down on the bed. _Do you think Mori has some ibuprofen?_ she asked herself, grimacing at her headache.

….Time Skip…

Haruhi marched down the stairs, hoping to cross paths with Mori or a kitchen. She blushed, wondering what Mori would think when he saw her in the new outfit. Luckily, she found the kitchen first. Or rather the dining room. She smiled and walked into it, running into a tall man.

"M, Mori-senpai!" she stuttered as he picked her up off of the floor. A small blush colored his cheeks. He nodded and led her into the room. He even pulled back a chair for her and motioned for her to sit, pushing it in for her. "T, thanks." Damn stuttering! she screamed at herself and her embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" Mori asked, surprising Haruhi.

"Ummm… Yeah."

"You don't have to lie to me," he told her, sitting down on her right as servants brought breakfast out.

"I'm, I'm not. I'm just tired." He shot her a look but let it go.

"Everyone is. Still, Kyoya wants to have a meeting later." Haruhi nodded. Suddenly she wasn't hungry. She pushed the plate in front of her away.

"I'm not very hungry, so if you don't mind I'll take a walk." His eyes clouded with concern but he said nothing. Instead he nodded, and she left.

Surprisingly, it was easy to find her way outside. She took in the fresh morning air and smiled. The dew that came with morning soothed her, as she was always more at peace with her element. It worked at her nerves, calming them and lulling her into her own little world. She walked around, noting a homely little flower garden to the side of a driveway. She walked through it, admiring the sunflowers, roses, and other little flowers. The sun warmed her back and she felt refreshed.

She sat down in the middle of the garden and decided to meditate. It always helped when her magic was low, to surround herself in her element. Suddenly a car pulled in, pushing her out of her trance. It was a long black limo that had rich bastard written all over it. Sure enough, Tamaki 'Dad' Suoh hopped out, unaware of Haruhi's watchful eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked from behind the blonde. He jumped and turned around.

"My daughter!" His eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing, and she started to blush again. "My daughter's so cute!" He lunged at her, knocking her to the ground as he wrapped his hands around her.

"Can't….. Breathe….." she managed to choke out. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of Tamaki's death grip. "Thanks Mori-senpai," she said as he put her down behind him in a protective manner. He noted that she was blushing, but he wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of the lack of oxygen. He hoped it was because of him.

"But, but Daughter!" Tamaki sniffled.

"I'm not your daughter, Tamaki," she mumbled from behind Mori. Tamaki frowned before snarling at Mori.

"You! How dare you threaten to take away my dear daughter's innocence?" Mori flushed at what Tamaki was implying. "Daughter, stay away from the neighbor, he's a pervert!" Mori shook his head.

"Mori did no such thing, Tamaki," Haruhi sighed. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"But, but he made you dress in such clothes!"

"Two minutes ago you loved these clothes." Tamaki blushed. "And the clothes are replacements for my old ones. The twins brought the outfit."

"No way. There's no way the perverts would settle for only that." Haruhi smirked and Tamaki grimaced. "How?" She stuck her hand out in front of her and exercised her fingers.

"I have my ways….." Tamaki screamed and ran, no doubt finding an corner to cry and grow mushrooms in. Haruhi laughed as Mori turned to her.

"Great. Just great. Now I'm going to have mushrooms all over my house," he mumbled. Haruhi gave him a guilty smile.

"Why mushrooms anyways?" she spoke the question on her mind. He shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back to the house to search for Tamaki.


	17. Chapter Sixteen- The Undercover

Author's Notes: It's don't-even-ask1 here! Can you believe it's the sixteenth chapter? I can't! So, in this chapter, we tried something different (well, uyay did, because I am absolutely horrible at first person). It's first point of view, but I'll let uyay explain that more. Thanks to all those who've reviewed, favorited, and followed! Keep it up! It means a lot!

Sup' guys? So here is the *drum roll* sixteenth chapter. No joke, we're on the sixteenth chapter already? I hope you guys have as much reading it as we did writing it. Thanks for all of your support, you know who you are! We appreciate it! Don't forget to check out don't-even-ask1's other stuff, her writing is amazing. So let me know what you're thinking about this. We changed it up a bit, fair warning, and this chapter is in 1st person. If you don't know what that is, it's from the POV (point of view, don't think dirty) of somebody. No this probably won't be happening again. Enjoy, uyay.

Chapter Sixteen

The Undercover

I walked into the bar, groaning at my cover job. Boss wanted someone to keep an eye on the little b****'s dad, and I wanted a raise, so here I was working at an crossdresser's bar. I grabbed my mop and got to work.

"Ugh…" I looked up to see Ranka Fujioka, the dude I'm supposed to watch, march in. He was wearing a dress, as usual, and makeup, as usual. "My dear daughter managed to move in with a friend, at least," the man continued to talk to himself. "But now I'm stuck without an apartment."

"Hey!" I called out to him, catching his attention. I felt his eyes travel up and down my body. "You need a place to stay?" This was my chance. If I could get Ranka to live with me, they would have to give me a promotion.

"Yuuto, right?" he asked me. I nodded. That's me, Yuuto, employee of STP. "What are you suggesting?"

"I have a two person apartment with only me living in it. If you want…." I dropped off. He seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I couldn't impose on you like that."

"What's wrong with your apartment in the first place?"

"Pests!" He spat out the word, making me laugh. Well, almost. It almost made me laugh, but that would suggest that something was up, and I didn't want to raise a red flag.

"Sorry 'bout that." He nodded and left to do his business.

….Time Skip….

"Hey Yuuto!" I looked up at the man who was walking towards me. "I heard you're looking for someone to room with?" I groaned. He was the third one to ask after I offered refuge to Ranka.

"No, not really."

"But I heard-"

"He needs a place to stay and I have room. I thought it was the right thing to do." They never stop coming, do they?

"Oh, that's too bad that he turned you down. Your place is awesome!" Ranka walked in, looking like he had heard what the guy was saying. "With your flat screen TV and such." I rolled my eyes. So the company pays well, so what?

"Is it really that cool?" Ranka asked me when the other guy left.

I shrugged. "If you're talking about the flatscreen tv, yeah."

"Is your offer still open?" I looked back at him.

"Why?"

"Because if it is, I might be interested."

"Ok, what's in it for me?" I asked. He groaned and shook his head.

"Wow, this is stupid! Never mind." He walked away, running his fingers frantically through his long red hair.

"Wait! Ranka!" I called after him, a smirk on my lips.

"What?" he growled. I tossed him a key.

"Yeah, the offer's still open." Ranka beamed at me and jumped up and down.

"Yea!" He left and I groaned. I was in for a long….. How long was I expected to live with him? S***!

…...Time Skip…

I groaned as I realized that I didn't tell Ranka where to put his stuff. I braced myself for the worst and pushed open the door to my apartment. Luckily, the damage wasn't too bad. He had found the second room and I assumed that's where all of his things were. He was now sitting on my loveseat watching an opera on the flatscreen. He turned and waved at me when I closed the door.

"They were right, it is really cool here," he told me as he turned back to the tv.

"Umm, thanks." I shrugged and tossed my coat and bag to the side.

"So I only found one room and it already had stuff in it." Great. Just. F******. Great. Kill me now.

"Sorry?"

"I put my stuff in there for now. But just so you know, I was promised a bed." Who promised him that? I sure didn't. "And as cute as you are," I had to hold back a shudder, "I'm not about to share a bed with you." I nodded.

"Okay, then."

"Sorry, but I'm not ready for that kind of relationship." How am I supposed to react to something like that? I shrugged.

"It's alright."

"And I'm sure my refusal kills you inside…" he droned on.

"It's fine," I tried to snap him out of his trance, but my attempt was in vain. "I need to go in my room real quick," I said, slipping away.

When I was safe in my room I pulled out my phone and hit the first speed dial.

"You know what, I've given up on figuring out how you got my number," a voice exhaled over the phone. "What do you want, Yuuto?"

"You'll never guess who's living at my apartment for the time being." I could imagine his scowl.

"The pizza guy? Oh, I know.. The cookie monster." I forced a laugh.

"Better. Ryouji Fujioka." I heard him shift in his seat.

"This isn't funny."

"Good, because I'm not joking. I swear to God he is sitting in my apartment watching a soap opera."

"If this is a scam to get that promotion…."

"It's not," I assured him. He laughed.

"We've got her now! Good job, this won't go unnoticed, Yuuto." I smirked when the line went dead. Yes, we had her now.

I stuck my head out the door. "Hey Ranka!"

"Yeah?" He walked up to me.

"Does your daughter need a place to stay?" He shrugged.

"She said she was with a friend of hers."

"Well, why don't you tell me where the friend is and I can pick her up and we can have dinner together? She might want to meet me."

"Na, she's used to not seeing me and I heard from one of her other friends that they were kinda busy this week with school." I tried to hide a scowl.

"Alright, then. Let me know if you change your mind."

….Time Skip (With Ranka)...

"Hello?" Ranka sighed a breath of relief.

"It's so good to hear your voice," he told Haruhi who was on the other line.

"Dad? How'd you get a phone?"

"I could ask you the same thing… I got this from Kyoya." I heard her scoff.

"I wonder what he considers the merit to be. The twins gave me this one. Anyways, did you find a place to stay?"

"Yeah. Yuuto offered it to me."

"Yuuto?" Haruhi asked her father. "I don't recognise the name, is he new?"

"No, he's the janitor at my work. I was never really close to him."

"You guys aren't up to anything funny, are you?" Ranka laughed at her question.

"No, I told him no."

"He asked!" Ranka could practically hear the blush in her words. "Don't tell me stuff like that, it's gross." He shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

"No, but I could only find one bed….." he dropped off. "Anyways, yes I have a place to stay. You said you were staying with a friend?"

"Yeah, Mori… I need to keep an eye on his wounds."

"Ok," Ranka sighed. "No funny business and later I'm coming over to meet him."

"Whatever suits your fancy, I'm sure he won't mind. And NO! There is no funny business. I can't believe you could even consider that happening." Ranka laughed.

"Just wanted to make sure."

"He doesn't have any blue jumpsuits, does he?"

"Why-"

"Never mind," she grumbled, cutting him short. "Goodnight Dad, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Good night."


	18. Chapter Seventeen- Confessions and Lies

Hey guys! It's don't-even-ask1 and uyay again! Thank you to all of our supporters, whether you are following, favoriting, reviewing, reading and/or recommending, it helps alot. So this is the, can you believe it, seventeenth chapter! Awesomeness, if we do say so ourselves (and trust us, we do). So we have a question (or more, uyay does) do you guys ever wonder what we're thinking when we write this? Review and let us know, along with what you're thinking. We hope you enjoy! See you soon!

Chapter Seventeen

Confessions and Lies

Mori gripped the phone in nervous anger while he waited for Haruhi to come down the dining room. He had just hung up with his cousin. Since when does Mitsukuni use threats to get what he wants? he asked himself.

Mori took a deep breath and pocketed his phone. You can do this. Just like Mitsukuni said, he thought. Just get it out in one go...like ripping off a bandaid.

"Mori?" Haruhi asked from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

Mori nearly grinned at the use of his name without the formal addon. "Nothing," he reassured her. "I just wanted to talk. Please, sit."

"Talk?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"That's all," Mori promised.

Haruhi sat across from Mori. When Mori didn't say anything, she prompted, "Well?"

Mori took a deep breath. "You see, over the time that I've known you, which was a wonderful time, I've begun to…" Mori trailed off.

Haruhi sighed. "Are you kicking me out of your house? Because I won't be mad if you are."

Mori looked horrified at Haruhi. "No, what would give you such an idea?"

Haruhi shrugged. "You look nervous and can't spit out your words."

"W-well," Mori stuttered. "I was wanted to let you know…" Let you know?! Yeah, Haruhi I'd just like to let you know I'm hopelessly, utterly in love with you. See you at supper! he thought, berating himself. "I mean, I, uh."

"What, Mori?"

"I love you!" Mori blurted out. There, just like a band-aid. Mitsukuni would be proud.

Haruhi stuttered, "W-what?" She blushed deep scarlet.

"I didn't know what I was feeling at first," Mori continued. "But then, I realized it slowly. Then Mitsukuni pointed out the obvious and I fell hard...for you of course. Then I didn't know how to tell you, so I didn't tell anyone-"

"Are you rambling?" Haruhi asked, still in shock.

Mori looked up at Haruhi. "What?"

"I've never heard you ramble…"

Mori nodded and sat in silence for a moment. "So?" he asked Haruhi.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, still blushing.

"Do you, uh, like me back?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, "I, uh, I-"

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She glanced at Mori and then at her pocket. Mori said, "You don't have to tell me now. Take your call, think over it, and then get back to me." Mori stood and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting."

Haruhi nodded as he left the room. Once he was gone, she burst into a big smile. He actually loves me! Her thoughts were interrupted by another ring. She picked up opened her phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello, little girl," the voice greeted.

"Hayato," Haruhi growled. "How'd you get this number?"

"None of your business," he replied.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked sharply.

She heard Hayato tsking on the other side of the line. "Dear, dear girl. Best not to talk to me like that. Not when I hold all the cards."

"What cards?"

"Well, Yuuto holds some of them," Hayato corrected himself.

The name rung a bell in Haruhi's head. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"You don't recognize the name of your father's roommate?" Hayato asked.

Alarm bells went off in Haruhi's head. "No," she said quietly.

"Yes, my dear girl. Now you know what I mean by cards."

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Hayato laughed coldly. "I thought we've been over this. I want you."

"Come and get me."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hayato laughed again. "No, you come to me. Or else Yuuto gets to carve a lovely pattern into your father's face."

"Where?" she growled.

She could feel Hayato's smirk. "At the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Daisan Keihin."

"When?"

"Now, little girl. Come and meet your doom." Haruhi was about to hang up when Hayato continued, "And don't tell any of your friends where you're going. Let's keep this between us. Less...messy that way."

Haruhi snarled, "Fine." She pressed the end button and tried to calm down. They had her father. Her only remaining parent. She stood and walked towards Mori's garage. She passed him sitting in the dining room. She asked, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, "Can I take a car? I want to go for a drive to clear my head."

Mori's eyes flashed with concern but he nodded. Haruhi left without another word. She couldn't look at him and lie effectively.

Haruhi reached the garage and didn't take any time to admire the many rare and pristine cars. She grabbed the keys to a car and hit the unlock button. A somewhat casual car beeped at the end of the row. Haruhi stalked to it and got in. Holding back tears, she turned the key in the ignition and opened the garage door.

Haruhi backed out and left the Morinozuka mansion's driveway. She headed towards the warehouse and pulled out her phone. She pressed three on the speed dial and held the phone up to her ear. After two rings, she heard the greeting, "Hello?"

"Kyoya?"

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked worriedly.

"Nothing," she assured him. "I just want you to tell Mori something for me."

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi turned left. "I just can't, alright!?" She took a deep breath and continued, "Tell him that I love him too, more than I've loved anyone else."

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, worry in his tone.

"Just tell him okay?"

Kyoya insisted, "Haruhi? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just going for a drive," Haruhi insisted.

"Nonsense," Kyoya replied. "Now really, are you doing something stupid?"

"No, of course not. Just tell Mori I love him."

"Haruhi-"

"Promise me that you'll tell him," Haruhi said, tears stinging her eyes. "Promise me."

Kyoya relented, "Fine, I promise. Now tell me-"

Kyoya was cut off as Haruhi ended the phone call. She pulled over to the side of the road and got out. She'd walk the rest of the way just in case Mori had a tracking device in his car. Haruhi took a deep breath and started down the sidewalk, keeping her gaze focused on where she was walking.

…...TIME SKIP (with Mori)...

Mori was trying to relax when his cell phone rang. He immediately picked it up and asked, "Haruhi?"

"No, but it's about her."

"Kyoya?" Mori asked incredulously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing good," he answered. "Now listen to me."

Mori confirmed, "Okay…"

"Haruhi called me and told me to tell you that she loved you, more than anyone else." Mori smiled at this. She did love him, but why didn't she tell him herself? "But-" Kyoya continued.

"But what?" Mori asked worriedly.

"But I think she's about to do something stupid."

Mori's breath caught. "What do you mean?"

"It sounded like she was saying her final goodbye. What happened over there?" Kyoya asked worriedly.

"I told Haruhi that I loved her and then I gave her time to think about if she loved me back or not."

"Nothing else?"

"Well, there was a phone call."

"From?" Kyoya inquired.

"I don't know. She didn't say," Mori answered. "Do you think this is about Hayato?"

Kyoya was silent for some time. "I think so."

"Damn it!" Mori shouted, standing up from the table. "I told her not to do any stupid, self-sacrificing act!"

"And she didn't promise she wouldn't," Kyoya added. "Now listen, did she take something that we could track? A motorcycle or a car?"

Mori replied, "Yeah. One of my cars. I'll pull up the tracking history." Mori sprinted to a computer and pulled up the tab. It said his car was in downtown. "She's in downtown. On Daisan Keihin, what's there?"

Kyoya replied, "Let me send out my snakes."

"Hurry," Mori said impatiently.

Kyoya was silent for a long time before saying, "An abandoned warehouse. That's gotta be it."

Mori picked up the keys to his fastest car. "I'm going after her."

"No, that's-"

"I'm going," Mori insisted. "You call the rest of the club and tell them where to come."

"But-"

Mori shut the phone and entered his car. He turned the key and raced down the driveway and out onto the road. He was breaking the speed limit, but he didn't care. As long as he got to Haruhi in time.

…...TIME SKIP (back to Haruhi)...

Haruhi looked down the block at the tall, tumbling down warehouse. That's it, she thought. She was about to start walking again when a tire screech down the street caught her attention. She turned around to find an expensive car heading towards her. Haruhi saw Mori in the driver's seat. "Damn Kyoya," she muttered as the car stopped next to her.

"Haruhi," Mori said. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Haruhi turned to Mori with a hopeless look on her face. "They've got my dad."

Mori opened the door and stood in front of Haruhi. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Then, we'll get him back. But this is not the answer."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's the only option. I have to go Mori. You go back with the club and continue the prophecy without me. I know you can do it." She smiled weakly at him before trying to turn back to the warehouse.

Mori held her in place. "No, you are not going to be a martyr. You are going to live and have a happy life."

Haruhi ground her teeth. "No, Mori. So help me, I will freeze you to your car."

Mori shook his head. "Kyoya told me, you love me. You'd never do something like that."

"You don't know me," Haruhi said.

Mori held out his arms. "Then do it! Stop me!" When Haruhi didn't move, he said quieter, "I know you can't. That's okay."

"I have to save my dad, Mori," Haruhi insisted.

Mori shook his head. "Haruhi-"

"Just listen to me!" Haruhi interrupted. "He's my last parent, and there's no way in hell that I'm letting some creep kill him because of me."

Mori forced Haruhi to look at him. "Haruhi," he said in a defeated tone. "I can't stop you, can I?"

Haruhi shook her head and looked at the ground. Mori sighed and looked upward at the blue sky. "Fine, then I get to do this."

Mori leaned down and gently placed his lips on Haruhi's. Haruhi was stunned for a second before she joined the kiss. Mori wrapped his arms around Haruhi's back and in turn, Haruhi put her hands on Mori's head. While Haruhi was distracted, Mori created a sphere of rock in his hand and hit Haruhi in the head.

She slumped in his arms, unconscious. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Haruhi." Mori dragged her and placed her in the passenger seat of his car. He buckled her in before going around to his side and sliding into the car. He started the car and sped away from the warehouse. He looked to his unconscious love. "I'm so sorry."

…...TIME SKIP…

Hayato watched enraged as the earth mage took the water mage away. He screamed in frustration and attacked two of his minions with his darkness orbs. When he finally regained his composure, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He pressed the first speed dial and the other man picked up on the first ring. "Yes?"

"Yuuto, bring Mr. Fujioka in. We're going to have some fun with him," Hayato snarled.

Yuuto laughed, "With pleasure."

The phone clicked dead and Hayato placed it back in his pocket. He grinned sadistically as he thought of showing the little girl what he had done to her father. Oh yes, this would be fun.


	19. Chapter Eighteen- Saving Ranka

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Are you ready for the LAST CHAPTER? We hope so, 'cause here it is! We hope you've enjoyed this story, we enjoyed writing it! So anyways, here it is. Enjoy, uyay and don't-even-ask1!**

Chapter Eighteen

Saving Ranka and the World

Haruhi pried her eyes open and groaned. Her head was killing her. She found that she was in the club room, surrounded by the others. She groaned and placed a hand on her head. Hani yelled, "She's awake guys!" He ran over to the couch Haruhi was on and hugged her. "Haru-chan! Are you ok?" Haruhi nodded.

"My head is killing me…" She looked around and shot a glare at Kyoya. The demon king shrunk back.

The twins laughed. "Guess a mad Haruhi is scarier than a tired Kyoya," they joked. Kyoya glared at them and they winced.

"How are you?" Haruhi looked up and saw Mori leaning down from behind the couch. Everything fell into place as Haruhi remembered what happened.

"You!" Haruhi sat up and glared at him. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" She hopped off the couch and started towards him. He backed up from his love at first. "How could you!" Haruhi shouted, rage flowing through her. "They have my dad because of you! I can't lose him. They already took my mom from me. They killed her right in front of me! Isn't one parent enough? I can't lose him! He's the only parent I have left. I can't lose him to them, not again! They killed her and they kidnapped you! I, I, aren't you tired of this! I can't take it anymore. Why me? I, I-"

"Sit," he pushed her down on the couch. He rubbed her arms comfortingly as he sat down next to her. The rage left her body quickly and she was left with sorrow. She leaned into him and cried.

"What do you mean they killed your mom?" Haruhi looked up at Kyoya through watery eyes.

"How could you ask her that?" Mori growled protectively. Haruhi shook her head and put a reassuring hand on his knee.

"It's ok. I told you that Renge's dad taught me?" They all nodded. "I did leave because I grew more powerful than him, but there was something else." Haruhi sniffed before continuing, "Mom had come to pick me up, and he had left to get Renge." Haruhi choked when she mentioned her mom. "They showed up, and she pushed me away from her." Haruhi paused to try and stop the falling tears. "I," she continued, "I left her and hid in some bushes outside the dojo." Mori rubbed her back. "They pulled her outside with a knife at her throat. She yelled at me to stay hidden while they taunted me, telling me to come out. There were two of them, and one of them kept restraining my mom. Eventually they got mad and killed her, slitting her throat. "I couldn't hold back my scream."

"You, you don't have to continue," Renge told her. She shook her head.

"They need to know."

"What happened, Haru-chan?" Hani asked her.

"They found me." Haruhi turned in her seat and lifted up the back of her shirt. A red line traced her spine. A scar, most likely from a blade. The hosts gasped. "They decided to have some fun before they killed me." They all gasped in disgust.

"Can I?" Kyoya asked Haruhi. She nodded, and he traced a finger down the scar. SHe hissed in pain, and he retracted the finger.

"It still hurts sometimes, the only reason I'm alive is because I healed myself." Mori pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and Haruhi leaned into the embrace. "Anyways, they had forced me into a laying position when they did it. They flipped me around and one of the summoned his light element around his hand and struck at my throat. I blacked out for a second. When I came to, they were glaring at me in shock and anger. I, I," Renge shook her head at the girl.

"Haruhi," she gasped.

"I, they need to know what I did…" Haruhi took a deep breath. "They came at me again, this time with a real knife. I, I drowned them," she managed to choke out. They all looked at her, shocked, besides Renge.

"It wasn't your fault," Kaoru tried to comfort the now crying girl.

"It was self-defense," Hikaru agreed with his brother. Haruhi shook her head.

"There were other ways. I, I killed them. I'm a murderer." Mori hugged her tighter.

"You were a little girl," Kyoya told her.

"You didn't know better," Renge joined in.

"But we know you, and you wouldn't do that now, Haru-chan."

"Light magic should never be used like that," Tamaki scowled, disgusted by how his element had been used.

"You have been forgiven, it's time for you to forgive yourself," Mori told her, holding her close.

"Thank you, guys," Haruhi smiled. "I, no we, can do this."

"That's right," Nekozawa told her, "Have a little more faith, would you?" They laughed, breaking the tension.

Hani looked up at her and asked, "Haru-chan, do you think that's why you push back people's powers when they attack at your throat?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe."

"That would make sense," Renge said.

"Now, we need to find Ranka," Kyoya said, turning his computer towards the others and showing them a map.

….Previously….

"Ranka?" Yuuto called for the redhead transvestite.

"Yeah?" Ranka joined him in his room. To his dismay, he couldn't find him.

A hand shot out and wrapped itself around his neck. "What's this about?" Ranka managed to choke out.

"A pay raise…."

"How is hurting me going to get you a pay raise? Oh, you want my job, don't you?" Yuuto tried not to gag.

"No, stupid! The job was only a cover to keep an eye on you!"

"Oh? If you were that interested-"

"I don't swing that way!" Yuuto wanted to barf. I hate bisexuals, almost as much as I hate homosexuals, he thought. "This is for my real job!"

"And what would that be?"

"STP… also known as 'Kill Haruhi Fujioka'. RIng a bell yet?"

"You!" Ranka tried to fight back, but a cloth soaked in chloroform covered his mouth. Ranka gagged, and was out.

…..Time Skip…

"So you're sure he's in here?" Haruhi asked Kyoya for the thousandth time.

"God, Haruhi, you're as bad as the twins! Yes, I'm very, very, positively, very sure," he assured her. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's ok, it's understandable," he said in a softer tone. Mori walked up to them.

"So he's in the warehouse?" he asked them. They nodded.

"Ok, I have a request. Can you call the others over?" Haruhi asked Mori. He nodded.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked her.

"Something you won't like." Kyoya gave her a skeptical look and the others joined them.

"What do you want, Haru-chan?" Hani asked, leaping into her arms.

"This is my fight," Haruhi said, pausing for the protests she knew were coming.

"But-" Hikaru started.

"You can't!" Kaoru finished.

"It's a trap!" Mori yelled at her, horrified.

"Why would you even go there?" Renge asked her friend, thinking Haruhi was going nuts.

"Do you have a screw loose?" Nekozawa asked her.

"Haru-chan…."

"Why?" Haruhi looked up at Kyoya. "Why do you think this is your fight?"

"Because he's my dad. Yes, I know I can't beat them by myself. Yes, I know it's a trap. But I'm not going crazy! They know that I will come for him, that I won't be ready to lose another parent. They know it! Which is why I need to do this! Let me go in there and fight them. I need to do what I can by myself, or I will never forgive myself for not trying! When I can't go further, I'll call for you. But please-"

"Ok." Haruhi looked up at Kyoya in shock. "I figured that you would want to do something like this, so I grabbed this for you." He took her hand and put it palm up, putting something that looked like a garage opener in her hand. "Push this button, and it will call us. We'll join you then. Of course, we'll be coming in with you and helping you find Ranka, first."

"Fine. Let's go." Haruhi lead the way into the tall cement built warehouse.

The inside of the building was surprisingly empty, but from the way it looked smaller on the inside than on the outside, Haruhi figured that there was stuff on the other side of the stone walls. To the side of the room, there was a small prison like area, and Ranka was sitting in the middle of it. The group ran over to it, and Haruhi barely managed to hold back a sob. Ranka's shirt was missing, and a line had been carved down his spine. _They want me to remember, but how could I ever forget_? Haruhi asked herself. Her father looked up at her and swiftly stood up, clinging to the iron bars.

"Haruhi! You need to leave! It's a trap!" Haruhi gripped her father's hands through the bars. The others turned to scope the place out, but with a thud, the door they had entered through sealed.

"Earth mage," Mori growled, standing in front of Haruhi protectively. Haruhi saw her dad smirk knowingly as he saw Mori's reaction. Two of the walls dropped, opening the room into a larger one, and revealing an army of blue jumpsuit mages. Sure enough, an earth mage stood in front of them next to Hayato.

Haruhi pushed in front of Mori and the others. "Don't forget our agreement. Work on getting my dad out first, I'll give you the signal." She didn't wait for a response.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Nice of you to drop by." Hayato said tauntingly.

"Why?" Haruhi asked him, slowly approaching him. "What do you want with my father?"

"Your father? This has nothing to do with your father. He was only bait, and a toy, really. You, however, this has everything to do with. So, shall we?" He shot an orb of darkness at her, which she nimbly dodged.

"Wait!" she called out to him.

He laughed, "What?"

"This is between you and me, no one else. Let's keep it that way," she told him, hoping he would agree.

"Oh? So in other words you want to duel, just me and you?" Haruhi nodded. "Fine, so be it."

"What is Haru-chan doing?" she heard Hani ask behind her. She shook her head and continued towards Hayato.

"Dark vs Water, your match starts….. Now!" the earth mage called. Haruhi waited, knowing that Hayato would gladly strike first. Sure enough, a spear of darkness barely avoided her left ear. She swerved to the right, using a wave to push her forwards. She quickly turned behind him and shot another wave at him. He spun and blocked it.

"What are you doing, silly girl?" he taunted. "Your powers haven't fully regenerated, have they?" Haruhi blocked his teasing voice out, well aware that he was right. "Fine, be stubborn." He shot another arrow of darkness at her. She knocked it out of the air with a stream of water, turning it around and sending it back at him. He laughed and absorbed his element. She felt stupid, but she brushed the feeling off, it had been worth a try. She sent a stream of water at him and wrapped it around his upper torso, binding his arms to his sides like she had done to Mori the first time they had sparred. She almost smiled at the memory, but refused to be distracted. She brought him to his knees. "Why, I don't believe you've done this before. I wonder why?" He groaned as she tightened the stream.

Out of nowhere, a chunk of earth came flying at her. "Haruhi! Look out!" Mori called, meeting the rock with his own and sending it back, away from Haruhi. She looked at Hayato, shock written all over her face.

"Poor girl, you didn't expect me to keep this one on one, did you?" He laughed and took advantage of her shock, breaking the binds. She shook her head, and pushed the button. The others turned to her. She met eyes with Renge, and they nodded in silent agreement. The group started, attacking each and every opposing mage. Once again, Haruhi found herself lost in the commotion. She met eyes with Hayato, who charged at her. She summoned what she could of her element, and knocked him down as there wasn't much room for him to avoid the wave she sent at him.

"In that case, I suppose we don't have to either. Guys!" she called out. the turned to her, and she outstretched her arms. They knew what she meant, as if she had told them herself. Six streams of elemental power flowed towards her, stunning the others.

"No way," a few gasped in shock. A wave of water flowed around her in a hurricane-like fashion, and the other elements fused with it. The water crackled with energy, flashing in browns, greens, yellows, golds, whites, blacks, greys, reds, and oranges. Haruhi held her arms up, blocked from the view of the others. _Just a while longer!_ she screamed at herself. She felt like she was drowning in power, while at the same time she felt hers running out. She gasped in pain, as the power was overwhelming her senses.

"Hold on! Haruhi, you have to hold on!" she heard Mori yell. His voice called her back, and she focused.

The others watched in awe as the wave of water surrounding Haruhi flattened out. The watched as she lifted her hands out in front of her. The wave moved towards the jumpsuit mages, wiping them out. As she collapsed and the floor, panting and sobbing tears of relief. Mori was the first, surprisingly, to snap out of his shock. He ran to her side, pulling her onto his lap.

"Haruhi! He screamed. Her dad joined them, hugging his precious little girl. Soon the others were there, too, hugging her and trying to arouse her from her daze. Finally, Haruhi snapped.

"Guys? Are they, are they," she gasped, unable to finish her sentence. Mori hugged her tighter, and kissed her brow. The others decided to ignore it, there were other things to worry about.

"They're gone, all gone," Ranka assured her.

"At least,"

"They aren't moving," the twins said, looking at the masses of men, and a few women, on the floor.

"You did it!" Renge told her excitedly.

"No," Haruhi gasped, "we did it. All of us." She finished her sentence, and blacked out.

"We should get her to a hospital. My family has one not too far from here," Kyoya informed them.

"My baby girl!" Ranka and Tamaki cried, before Ranka shot a glare at Tamaki and Tamaki ran into a corner.

"You guys go, I'll call my family police," Nekozawa told them._ Something's off…._ he thought to himself. _This almost seems too easy._

…..Time Skip…

_"Hey, I'm Daichi!" Nekozawa watched a boy reach out to Haruhi. He looked to be her age, with black/blue hair and blue eyes. Nekozawa wondered what this had to do with anything._

_Suddenly the scene changed. Instead of the hallway of the school, he was in the club room. "Why are you doing this!" Mori yelled at a tearful Haruhi, unlike his usual calm demeanor._

_"I'm telling you, I'm not dating Daichi! He just likes to tease me like we are, but we aren't! I, I love you! Not him," Haruhi shouted back. _There's that Daichi, again_, Nekozawa thought to himself. Again,. the scene changed._

_This time he was with the group in a dark room. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Where are you!" they yelled, looking around._

_"Please!" Mori's yell was the loudest. "I was wrong, I need you!" Nekozawa shook his head. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Suddenly the scene went blank._

_"I don't understand!" he called into the emptiness._

_"It isn't over," a voice called out._

_"What?" he asked._

_"The danger."_

_"The fight."_

_"It isn't over," three voices called out._

_"So beware," the first voice said._

"Agh!" Nekozawa let out a frustrated sigh, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. _"It isn't over."_

**Ending Authors' Note: So, it's us again! As you can probably tell, there's going to be a sequel! It should be up very soon and the plot is hinted at by Nekozawa's vision...so you can take the time to imagine what's going to happen. It should be up soon, we promise. So school has already started for don't-even-ask1 and is already hectic and school will start soon for uyay. It will be harder to update but we promise you that we will. So keep a sharp eye on the lookout for the second book of the Ouran Elements series! Thanks for sticking it through to the end and hope to see (figure of speech - just go with it) soon!**

**Hey guys! It's uyay here. Just to let you know, the first chapter to the sequel is up, and you can find it on my page. The story name is 'The Dark Mage' and says in the description that it is a story in the 'Ouran Elements Series'. Read and Enjoy! Thanks, uyay**


End file.
